Ne me quitte pas
by TheFrozenMoon
Summary: E Sirius sabia que eu era uma coisa fácil de se deixar...
1. Prólogo

_**Dedico esta fic a MoonyLizz, minha amiguinha portuguesa daqui do site, que ama Sirius x Remus*-***_

**Aviso aos navegantes :)**

- Conteúdo yaoi (homossexualismo entre garotos *¬*)

- Pode conter cenas de sexo, violência moderada e palavras de baixo calão

- E pode conter algo mais ao longo do texto, esteja preparado! ;D Hahahaha

Aos que ficarem, boa viagem! =D

**PRÓLOGO**

Sabe, eu conhecia as regras.

"Tudo bem, Remus, se afaste um pouco. Está vindo alguém."

Eu tinha de aceitá-las, era essa a condição, não era? Ou isso ou nada, e eu sempre fui fraco demais para optar pelo nada.

Quando estávamos juntos, tudo me parecia perfeito. Não aquela ilusão romântica de perfeição, mas a ideia do imperfeito no perfeito, compreende? Eu explico. Tudo era imperfeito com Sirius — quase tudo, pelo menos — mas ele fazia com que isso não fosse negativo. Ele costumava ter esse dom. E eu, é claro, aceitava-o como se não fosse ver outro dia chegar. Mas eu sempre via.

Começamos a nossa trajetória íngreme em uma tarde de primavera. Não fosse primavera, talvez não tivéssemos história. Ou teríamos e seria diferente. Não importa agora, temos o que temos e não nos é permitido mudar. Não que eu quisesse mudar, tampouco...


	2. De como tudo começou

**1 – De como tudo começou**

Eu já disse que era primavera. O dia quente me enfastiava, não porque eu não gostasse do sol, mas, sobretudo, porque eu estava fadado a passar uma considerável parte daquela manhã dentro da sala de Poções. Lá era a um tempo abafado e úmido por causa dos vapores que emanavam dos caldeirões. A sala escura zombava de nós, que estávamos perdendo o sol da manhã mais bonita daquele ano. Eu suava diante de meu caldeirão, nervoso por não conseguir atingir o ponto ideal da poção impossível que Slughorn pedira. Ele, satisfeito, andava de um lado a outro, empurrando à sua frente a imensa barriga e o bigode de leão marinho, que parecia ter vida própria.

Eu fechei os punhos, fervendo de raiva como a minha poção mal sucedida que borbulhava à minha frente.

— Desisto — murmurei derrotado, preparando-me para esvaziar o caldeirão.

Sirius me olhou de lado e sorriu com o canto esquerdo do lábio. Sem dizer palavra, adicionou um líquido duvidoso à minha poção e fez um movimento rápido com a varinha sobre ela. Boquiaberto, notei que o conteúdo mudava de cor magicamente — sem trocadilhos — e me irritei. Por que diabos ele tinha de ser tão bom em tudo? Agradeci-o com a voz estrangulada e recolhi a amostra. Tudo o que eu queria era me ver longe daquela masmorra.

Também fazia calor do lado de fora, mas não era desagradável. A brisa leve tocava os nossos rostos e nossos cabelos esvoaçavam. Era uma sensação boa, sensação de liberdade. Sirius e James iam à frente, como sempre, procurando alguém para azarar. Peter ia atrás de James admirando-o — ou, para ser mais exato, babando como um buldogue velho — e eu atrás de Peter, virando os olhos para aquela situação tão costumeira.

— Você não acha, Moony? — indagou-me James de repente.

— O quê?

— Que Slughorn puxa o saco de Padfoot?

— Claro, ele é um Black — suspirei com enfado.

— Querem parar de falar de mim como se eu não estivesse presente? E eu acho que o Slughorn gosta mesmo é do meu irmão.

Eu não saberia dizer como a conversa prosseguiu, porque me pareceu sem graça e eu me abstive de prestar atenção. E os meus amigos continuavam rindo e falando alto, mas eu já não os ouvia. Como era de costume, recolhi-me para dentro de mim, ficando sozinho ainda que o jardim estivesse consideravelmente cheio. Sentei à sombra de minha árvore favorita — um carvalho velho — e pus-me a ler. Por mais que tentasse, não conseguia me concentrar na história, o que era atípico. Há dias eu me sentia incomodado, como se fosse sucumbir a uma crise de raiva sem precedentes. Irritava-me ficar em presença dos meus amigos, o que também era atípico. Peter me incomodava, mas pouco, com sua mania de bajular as pessoas. Todavia, o problema estava em James e Sirius. Eu estava sinceramente cansado daquelas brincadeiras idiotas, ofensas gratuitas a outros alunos, risadas altas e inconvenientes. Mas, de tudo, o que mais me incomodava era o fato de que todas as garotas da escola — quase sem exceção — lutavam entre si para saber quem seria a próxima escolhida. E, sim, sem exageros: Sirius e James saíam com pelo menos uma garota por semana, isso quando, segundo eles, "o movimento estava fraco". A princípio eu achei engraçado e até invejei um pouco a popularidade de meus amigos, mas com o passar de semanas, meses, anos até, eu comecei a sentir desprezo e repulsa pela mania de colecionar garotas.

Bem, naquela tarde não foi diferente. James agora andava às vias de conquistar Lily Evans, então deixou o nosso grupo para "caçá-la", como designou Sirius carinhosamente. É, pelo jeito Peter não gostou nem um pouco, porque deu uma desculpa qualquer para se retirar para o castelo. Nós não acreditamos que ele realmente fosse terminar o dever de Herbologia.

— Você acha que ele gosta do James? — Sirius me perguntou, assim, como quem não quer nada.

— Claro — fingi não entender — todos nós gostamos, não?

— Eu digo de outro jeito, Moony. Você me entende?

— Acho que sim, mas você está viajando.

— Será? Bom, não importa. O que é que você tem?

— Perdão?

— Você está estranho, Moony.

— Estranho como?

— Distante, talvez. Até com um pouco de raiva, eu diria. Estamos perto da lua cheia?

Tive de rir, não só do gracejo, mas da expressão de Sirius. Eu gostava de quando ele fazia uma colocação jocosa e erguia uma sobrancelha.

— Não, querido, estamos na lua nova.

— Então eu não entendo.

— São essas pessoas, essas risadas. Acho que eu estou um pouco impaciente hoje, Sirius, me desculpe.

— Quer dar uma volta? Você não precisa me contar o que você tem, podemos conversar sobre outras coisas. O que você acha?

Resignei-me, com um suspiro.

— Tá legal, vamos.

O céu já estava alaranjado, e a tarde desmaiava sobre os campos verdes à nossa volta. Sirius e eu caminhávamos por aquela vastidão, conversando sobre assuntos triviais. Logo, não havia mais nenhum ruído humano, apenas o canto dos pássaros que arrumavam o ninho para a noite. Pairava sobre o ar o cheiro de madeira e mato.

— Sirius, acho que estamos nos distanciando muito, não?

— É, tem razão, depois fica ruim para voltar. Demais, já estamos suficientemente longe das pessoas. Sente-se mais confortável agora?

— É, um pouco — concordei, rindo. Sentia-me, de fato, bem melhor.

— A poção de Slughorn te irritou um bocado hoje.

— Estava meio difícil.

— É verdade. Eu já estava vendo Monica Lockwood ir te socorrer.

— Por que ela?

— Sério que você ainda não percebeu?

— Não percebi o quê?  
>— James e eu achamos que ela está afim de você, não?<p>

Enrubesci, odiando aquela situação. Por que tinha de haver garotas em todo e qualquer assunto?

— Não imagino que isso seja possível, Sirius. Eu nunca fiz mais do que cumprimentá-la

— E precisa mais do que isso? Ela pode ver que você é bonitinho, inteligente, tímido... É suficiente para conquistar uma garota.

— Só que nem todo o mundo é superficial como você. Eu quero voltar.

— Você ficou nervoso?

— Não, só quero voltar.

— Remus, eu estou te arrumando uma garota...

— E quem te pediu? Eu é que não, tenho certeza.

— Você tem dezessete anos e só ficou com uma garota, há dois anos. Isso porque James e eu insistimos muito.

— Você não tem o que fazer? Ou a sua vida é tão desinteressante que não pode viver feliz senão cuidando da minha?

— Eu quero te ajudar, você é meu amigo. Ninguém é feliz com solidão, Remus.

— É mesmo? E você quer acabar com a minha solidão me apresentando uma garota com quem nunca troquei mais de duas palavras? Você acha que eu deixarei de ser só se me amassar com ela em um canto?

— Não, Remus, eu quis dizer...

— Se você realmente quiser me ajudar, fique longe de mim, está bem?

Comecei a refazer o caminho a passos largos e rudes. Não queria que aquela explosão tivesse acontecido, queria guardar para mim a raiva que vinha me assolando. Ia sentindo os olhos pesados e um travo desagradável na garganta. Meus punhos estavam cerrados. Eu sabia que Sirius estava bem atrás de mim, porque ouvia os seus passos, mas não pensei que estivesse tão perto a ponto de agarrar o meu braço.

— Espera aí, aonde você vai?

— Para o castelo, é claro. Pode me soltar agora?

— Não. Por que você está assim, com essa raiva toda?

— Como é que você quer que eu fique? Eu não sou como vocês, Sirius, eu não vou sair com uma garota só para dizer que saí. Isso é ridículo.

— Eu tampouco queria que você saísse com ela. Acho que ela nem está interessada em você, pra falar a verdade. Eu só queria ver a sua reação.

— Você é idiota?

— Um pouco, talvez. Olha pra mim, isso, assim. Seus olhos são bonitos, têm cor de âmbar.

— Cala a boca, Sirius.

— Você é o meu maroto favorito, sabe?

— Ah, é? Vamos ver se o James vai achar isso legal.

— O James é como um irmão pra mim. E você... Bem, você não.

— Não me surpreendo. Quer me soltar?

— Não.

Percebi que realmente estávamos próximos. Sirius me segurava pelos braços com algum esforço — desnecessário, é claro — e trabalhava para que nossos rostos ficassem alinhados. Então, como quem não quer nada, ele sorriu e me beijou. Assim, sem nenhuma cerimônia mesmo, sem perguntar se eu não me importava em beijar outro homem. Mas eu gostei de sua segurança e não o afastei. Ao contrário, entreguei-me à sensação cálida do beijo. E gostei, é claro.

Separamo-nos, e Sirius ficou a perscrutar o meu rosto, com seu sorriso leve. Tentei fitar os seus olhos azul-acinzentados por um tempo, mas senti vertigem, como se estivesse olhando para o próprio mar.

— Ah... Está escurecendo, não? A noite está quente...

Ele gargalhou, estreitando os olhos. Lindo.

— Sério que você está falando sobre o tempo?

— Não — eu disse atrapalhado, sentindo o rosto queimar — é que realmente...

— Tudo bem, vamos voltar ao castelo.

Ele me puxou para um abraço e outro beijo, mais rápido dessa vez.


	3. A festa do Dia das Bruxas

**2 – A festa do Dia das Bruxas**

Não é que eu esperasse ser apresentado como o seu novo namorado ou qualquer coisa do tipo, mas achei estranho que nos mantivéssemos como os bons amigos de sempre. Como se nada de relevante tivesse acontecido. Aquilo me incomodava deveras, mas o que eu esperava? Nada, era melhor que não esperasse nada. Tudo deveria permanecer igual, só que eu já estava um pouco mais fascinado por ele. Está bem, eu estava mesmo apaixonado, como o tolo que sempre fui.

Os dias passavam e o calor ia atenuando. Estávamos em meados de outubro, e o assunto predominante na escola era a festa do Dia das Bruxas. Eu já estava, é claro, acostumado à comemoração, mas dessa vez seria diferente. As quatro Casas se reuniram — o que era atípico — e decidiram fazer uma festa à fantasia. A ideia provavelmente foi engendrada nas férias pelo monitor da Corvinal — cujo nome já não me recordo — que reuniu os demais monitores no segundo dia de aula. Lembro-me de Regulus Black discutindo calorosamente, enquanto eu apenas concordava com as decisões tomadas. Decidiu-se, enfim, a tal festa. Quando informei a novidade aos meus amigos, eles vibraram de alegria e começaram a planejar possíveis fantasias. Então eu me lembrei de um detalhe não tão pequeno nem tão fácil de ignorar: Eu não tinha dinheiro para comprar uma fantasia.

Pois já passava do dia vinte de outubro e eu não sabia o que usar. Pensava seriamente em desistir da festa, com um pesar imenso. Eu estava na Torre de Astronomia, olhando o céu alaranjado do fim de tarde e me revoltando contra a minha condição social. Não me dei conta da presença de Sirius até ouvir a sua voz perigosamente perto.

— Isolando-se outra vez, lobo mau?

Eu ri cansado.

— Cala a boca.

— O que foi agora?

— Nada.

— Então vamos fingir que eu não te conheço há seis anos, Remus John Lupin.

Sirius destruiu todas as minhas defesas ao pronunciar o meu nome com aquela entonação única.

— Ok, você me conhece bem, não é?

— Melhor do que você mesmo. O que aconteceu?

Suspirei, sentindo o rosto queimar de vergonha.

— Não tenho uma roupa para ir à festa.

Sirius gargalhou barbaramente, e eu sentia que podia, a qualquer momento, explodir de vergonha e de ódio por seu descaso.

— Desculpa, Remus, mas você me pareceu muito uma garotinha de quinze anos, preocupada com o que vai usar em seu baile de debutante.

— Por que é que às vezes eu tento me enganar, achando que você não é tão otário assim?

— Desculpa, meu amor, desculpa. Não foi por mal.

Mais destruição de defesas.

— Mas qual é o problema em si? Você não tem uma fantasia?

— Não, eu não tenho um smoking, idiota! É claro que eu não tenho uma fantasia. Não pude comprar, pronto! Não tenho droga de dinheiro!

— E não tem criatividade também?

— Como assim?

— Quer apostar que se eu fuçar nas suas coisas, eu consigo uma fantasia?

— Duvido, mas fuçar é bem a sua cara, Padfoot.

— Gostei de ver que o seu bom humor está voltando. Mas eu aceito o desafio.

— Tudo bem, faça como quiser.

Dei se ombros e voltei à minha atividade inicial de fitar o horizonte. Fiquei admirado com o fato de a noite cair tão depressa. Sirius me abraçou.

— Sabe, eu gosto de você.

— Por que é que você está dizendo isso?

— Porque é verdade, Remmy. Eu gosto de estar com você.

— Eu também gosto.

— Nunca perguntei se você não se importa com o fato de eu ser um homem.

— Acho que não precisaria. Não é óbvio?

— Você realmente gosta de rapazes? Porque nunca antes eu...

— Eu gosto de você.

— É? Gostei de ouvir isso. Você é uma pessoa sensível e rara.

— Em outras palavras, tolo.

— Não, claro que não. Você é lindo.

Ah, como eu poderia colocar fielmente em palavras tudo o que senti? Alegria, enlevo, mesmo amor. Eu ainda não conhecia as regras, e eu ainda podia me enganar, pensando que Sirius podia vir a se apaixonar por mim. Doce ilusão! Eu amava a minha ignorância feliz...

Senti o beijo de Sirius no meu pescoço, bochecha, e, finalmente, lábios. Eu podia jurar que ele estava quase tão envolvido quanto eu, e construí o meu castelo de sonhos. Castelo de areia, que desmoronou com um sopro em apenas alguns dias.

-x-

Estávamos prontos, então. James em sua fantasia de Dom Quixote, tendo Peter como o fiel Sancho Pança — nós gostávamos de literatura trouxa. A comparação foi tão perfeita que eu não pude deixar de rir. Sirius eu não sabia ainda como estava, porque fizera mistério sobre sua fantasia, e eu não tinha a menor coragem de deixar o banheiro em minha fantasia de cowboy, improvisada pelo meu amigo. Esperei que o dormitório estivesse vazio, e então só restava Sirius, chamando-me insistentemente. Respirei fundo e decidi que não podia mais adiar.

Abri a porta e me deslumbrei, como se estivesse diante da própria esfinge, que me devoraria, uma vez que eu jamais poderia decifrar os seus enigmas, estupefato como estava. Eu não sabia o que dizer naquele momento, nem neste, porque a comparação foi infeliz.

— Você está tão... Tão bonito, Sirius.

E de fato estava, em sua fantasia de _rockabilly boy_. As calças e a jaqueta de couro, os coturnos... Os cabelos penteados com gel, deixando alguns fios displicentes sobre a testa. E o cigarro, que ele fumava deveras.

— Eu? Eu não. Você é que está realmente... Irresistível.

Eu ri com desgosto, tendo consciência de que o meu jeans surrado, minha camisa xadrez, minhas botas, cinto e chapéu de vaqueiro — os três últimos itens emprestados por Sirius — não formavam um conjunto bonito. Mesmo assim eu tirei o chapéu em um gesto de cumprimento, que fez o meu amigo rir.

— Assim você não me deixa opção, lobisomem.

E antes que eu pudesse me colocar de sobreaviso, Sirius me puxou para junto de si, arrancou o meu chapéu e abriu a minha camisa. Beijou a minha boca sofregamente. Depois se afastou, observando satisfeito o modo como me deixara sob o meu jeans.

— Te vejo no Salão Principal — ele disse tragando o cigarro e despejando a fumaça em meu rosto — e vê não demora, cowboy.

E como eu não haveria de demorar? Primeiro porque precisava me acalmar, segundo porque precisava arrumar coragem para sair vestido daquele jeito em público. Respirei fundo uma, duas, três vezes e saí para a festa.

Estranhei o fato de que as pessoas não me olhavam demasiadamente nem riam. Recebi, sim, olhares discretos de algumas garotas, outros não. Até que uma, já meio alcoolizada em pleno início de festa, abordou-me sem cerimônia.

— Então, cowboy, você pode me cavalgar, se quiser.

Afastei discretamente a garota com fantasia de diaba. Meus olhos apenas buscavam o rockabilly, mas foi Dom Quixote e sua fada Lily que encontrei.

— Bonita fantasia, Evans — elogiei.

— A sua também. Pelo menos três colegas minhas vieram me pedir para apresentá-lo a elas, mas eu fiquei meio assim, sem saber...

— Olha isso, Remus! — James exclamou extasiado — Então você está gostoso mesmo? Não é só impressão minha?

— Cala a boca, James — implorei, corando violentamente.

— Vê se pega uma garota, pra variar. Elas estão loucas por você, caso não tenha percebido.

Virei os olhos, entediado. Será que James nunca haveria de crescer? Vi-me sozinho em meio ao Salão Principal, entre os que dançavam e bebiam tudo o que conseguiram fazer entrar clandestinamente no castelo. Tedioso. Eu me sentia absolutamente fora do lugar, um estranho. Queria me esconder das garotas, da música alta, das luzes. E o meu grupo? Eu me perguntava como podia pertencer a um grupo cujos integrantes eram tão diferentes de mim. James cortejava Lily, Peter bebia como um bárbaro numa taverna, provavelmente afogando algumas mágoas. E Sirius? Era ele quem eu procurava no Salão, e só por isso eu ainda não havia fugido.

— Oi, você quer dançar?

— Não.

Eu detestava aquela situação, não gostava de garotas oferecidas. Bem, eu já não gostava de garotas, ou mesmo garotos. Eu gostava de Sirius, só e unicamente. E foi com um aperto no coração que eu reconheci a sua jaqueta de couro, atrelada ao vestido azul de uma garota. Senti um animal rugir dentro de mim, e tive ganas de matar. Pude jurar que, embora estivéssemos na lua minguante, eu me transformaria em pleno Salão Principal. Sirius e a garota. Beijos, sorrisos, amassos. E o que eu podia fazer? Absolutamente nada. Por isso me juntei ao primeiro grupo de garotos em que pus os olhos e lhes pedi a garrafa de Whisky de Fogo. Eles, é claro, ansiavam pelo prazer de embebedar o nerd, o virgem, o introvertido Lupin. Não hesitaram, portanto, em me ceder a garrafa. Sorvi alguns goles, mal sentindo a bebida queimar-me o esôfago. Era o ódio que me queimava inteiro. Por falta de costume, senti logo o efeito do álcool, então entreguei a garrafa a qualquer um dos rapazes e me retirei para o meio do salão. Agarrei-me à primeira garota em que pus os olhos, beijei-a sem desejo, mal conseguindo me equilibrar. Repeli-a depois, e me pus a caminhar a passos trôpegos, sentindo nojo de mim mesmo. Não podia mais suportar a música, as luzes, as risadas à minha volta. Busquei o saguão de entrada avidamente, ultrapassei a enorme porta — que, naquele momento, parecia-me monstruosa — e pude enfim sentir uma lufada de vendo e um sopro de alívio. A noite estava bem fria, e a minha camisa de flanela era imprópria. Mas eu não me importava. Eu queria ficar sozinho, em silêncio, chorando e curtindo o meu torpor desagradável. Afastei-me um pouco do castelo, tanto quanto era sensato fazer àquela hora, e sentei-me — para ser mais exato, joguei-me — ao chão. Permaneci sentado, com a cabeça entre as mãos e uma náusea incômoda. Eu suava, apesar do frio, chorava e beirava o desespero. Ouvi uma voz tão conhecida e julguei se tratar de sonho ou alucinação. Fechei os olhos com força, tentando me livrar da impressão, mas o toque desmentiu a quimera.

— Eu vi você saindo do castelo, e, pessoalmente, acho que Dumbledore não deveria ter permitido que as portas ficassem abertas.

— O que você quer, Sirius? — indaguei cansado, aceitando que a presença de meu amigo era real.

— Não é óbvio? Você sai correndo do castelo depois de ter bebido meia garrafa de Whisky... Não é para me preocupar?

— Eu não bebi meia garrafa de Whisky, foi só... Mas, espere, você esteve me observando?

— Por algum momento, talvez.

— Com certeza não enquanto estava se esfregando com aquela vaca.

— Ah, então é por isso?

— O quê?

— A sua reação rebelde.

— Não, não tem nada a ver, eu apenas...

— Remus, acho que as coisas não ficaram bem claras, me desculpe. Quais são as suas expectativas sobre mim?

— Não sei, eu... Quais são as suas sobre mim?

— Remus, eu não vou ser o seu namorado, está bem? Pensei que isso estivesse meio claro...

— Compreendo — eu disse, lutando contra o choro que chegava, travando a minha garganta. O torpor e a náusea agora eram insuportáveis — fui lerdo, como sempre. Aluado. Acho que eu ainda não havia percebido que sou apenas alguém em quem você se alivia e depois larga num canto, até sentir-se incomodado e precisar se aliviar de novo.

— Você está sendo injusto, eu gosto de você. Você sabe disso.

— Que jeito estranho de gostar, não?

— O problema não é você, Remus, eu só não quero namorar. Nem você nem ninguém. Sabe, eu amo ser solteiro. Desculpa, mas é verdade.

— Você precisa esfregar seus outros casos na minha cara?

— Você não deveria se incomodar com isso, uma vez que não temos compromisso.

Minha garganta travava, era insuportável. Eu precisava falar, falar tudo. Sem lágrimas seria o ideal, mas eu não pedia tanto.

— Acho que eu não havia entendido essa parte. Eu achei que nós só não ficávamos juntos na frente das pessoas pelo óbvio... Porque somos dois homens.

— É um pouco isso também. Na verdade, é mais isso. Eu gosto de você, Remus, de verdade. Eu gosto de ficar com você, mas... Mas eu não posso e não quero me comprometer, entende? E se eu ficar apenas com você, eu estarei assumindo um compromisso. Compreende?

— Não. Não faz nenhum sentido.

— Não... Não chora, Remus, assim eu vou me sentir...

— Culpado? Era isso que você ia dizer? Não, Sirius, não acho que você seja culpado. A culpa é só e unicamente minha, que vejo essa situação e, em vez de dar um basta, aceito-a e me mortifico.

— Então não é melhor que nós...

— Não, não é melhor ficar sem você. Sejam quais forem as circunstâncias, ficar sem você é muito pior. Eu sou um tolo, um idiota. Estou ciente disso, mas o que é que eu posso fazer, Sirius? O que, senão aceitar?

— Eu não sei, eu...

— Não precisa me dizer mais nada, tá legal? Volte para a sua festa, devem estar sentindo a sua falta por lá.

Não pude mais me conter, e também não haveria mais motivo para tal. Eu chorava alto como uma criança, mas e daí? Não precisava mais que Sirius fizesse bom julgamento de mim. Tudo estava meio perdido mesmo...

— Quem disse que eu quero voltar?

— Não é necessário que ninguém diga.

— Eu já disse que gosto de você, e quero ficar aqui com você. Posso?

Um soluço desagradável me interrompeu, e eu me odiei nesse momento.

— Eu poderia, por acaso, dizer que não sem me trair?

Sentado ao meu lado, Sirius me abraçou e beijou o meu rosto. Odiei aquela situação, porque a amava com ardor. Preferiria mil vezes que ele me dissesse coisas horríveis e me deixasse sozinho, porque assim eu poderia sentir raiva, quiçá ódio. Mas ele me tratou com o mesmo carinho de sempre — ou quem sabe um pouco mais — o que me instigou apenas o sentimento inapropriado. Eu amava Sirius, e meu peito gritava, desesperado com essa informação inevitável. Ficamos daquela forma, os lábios de Sirius colados à minha bochecha, por alguns segundos eternos. Depois, procuraram silenciosamente a minha boca, lentamente. Mais do que o perfume amadeirado, o próprio cheiro de Sirius invadia as minhas vias respiratórias, tornando-me vulnerável. O seu toque, o som de sua respiração. Como, por Deus, como eu poderia resistir? Entreguei os meus lábios resignados, sem hesitar. Amava Sirius, naquele momento essa certeza me gritava a plenos pulmões. Um beijo leve, calmo como o início de uma música executada ao piano. Depois, como subisse uma oitava, os movimentos de nossas línguas se tornaram eufóricos, as mãos de Sirius buscavam o meu corpo com ardor. Depois, a calma, o fim da música, as notas suaves. E eu, cansado, deitado sobre o seu ombro, entorpecido.

— Você é lindo.

Sorri, cansado. Eu realmente estava qualquer coisa que não lindo. Tinha consciência de que estava ainda embriagado, com olhos inchados, despenteado. Mas eu queria acreditar.

— Eu sempre achei você bonito — confessei — você se lembra, Sirius, de quando me perguntou, há uns dois anos, qual foi a primeira impressão que tive de você?

— Claro que eu me lembro.

— Então, eu achei você bonito, muito bonito. Diferente, interessante. É... Era isso.

— Você me acha bonito?

— Como se eu fosse o único...

— Não quero saber dos outros agora. Olhe pra mim, Remus. Eu gosto tanto dos seus olhos... Queria esses olhos cor de âmbar pra mim.

— Eles são seus.

Deixar Sirius sem palavras era algo realmente difícil e raro. Mas era bom vê-lo calar e meditar sobre as minhas. Sabe, eu me sentia feliz por ele se sentir amado, mesmo que não me correspondesse. Eu me sentia feliz ao pensar que o meu amor fazia bem para o seu ego, e que assim ele se sentiria bem. Quanto a mim... Bem, eu já não me importava comigo.

— Mas quais são as nossas regras? — indaguei, tentando parecer descontraído.

— Regras?

— Quais são as regras para ficar com você?

— Ora, não há regras. É só... É só que eu não quero um compromisso, entende? Mas eu quero você.

— Então eu devo continuar com você, assim, como amante, quando estivermos sozinhos, e ser o seu amigo na frente dos outros, certo? Não devo reclamar quando você sair com outras pessoas, e tenho de ter plena consciência de que não temos um compromisso. Certo?

— Remus...

— É só pra ter certeza. Está certo, Sirius, eu aceito.

— Isso não vai te fazer bem.

— Não importa, eu aceito. Eu não posso estar bem se estiver longe de você, isso é tudo o que eu sei.

— Mas não é justo que você...

— O mundo não é justo, meu amor. Agora me dê um beijo antes que tenhamos de voltar para o mundo real.

Voltar para o público significava perder Sirius um pouquinho. Quando eu o via entre outras pessoas, eu pensava que aquele não era o meu Sirius, mas que ele voltaria quando estivéssemos a sós. Eu deveria viver esperando, sempre esperando. Não fazia mais que esperar.

**Notinha chata de final de capítulo xD**

**Por conta de uma coisa muito chata chamada fim de semestre na faculdade, eu deixarei só esses dois capítulos, enquanto termino o terceiro. Talvez demore. É prova e trabalho que não acaba mais! =/ Mas eu volto! Aguarde para ver como vai se desenrolar a aventura (ou desventura) do nosso herói tolo! Hahahaha. E reviews me deixariam bem feliz! *-***


	4. Dele

**3 – Dele**

Sirius me pareceu estranhamente mais carinhoso depois de nossa conversa na noite da festa. Quando estávamos a sós, era como se não houvesse mais ninguém no mundo. Algumas vezes, cheguei a pensar que ele estava prestes a se arrepender de sua decisão, mas aí ele dava um jeito de me relembrar de que não tínhamos um compromisso. Que jamais teríamos. Aí eu contornava a minha própria dor e pensava em viver o presente. Mas o presente se transformava em passado depressa demais, então ficava a mágoa de não ser mais que um passatempo — embora ele negasse isso — e eu me refugiava nas lembranças. Exatamente por isso eu tinha de ignorar a infelicidade quando estivesse com Sirius, porque eu precisaria dessas lembranças depois, ou ficaria sem nenhum subterfúgio.

Tivemos uma excursão a Hogsmeade no meio de novembro. Saímos cedo e em grupo, como sempre. E, como sempre, o grupo se dispersou ao chegar ao povoado. James se incumbiu da missão de seguir Lily, visando convidá-la para uma cerveja amanteigada. Peter foi esquecido na Dedosdemel, e eu e Sirius... Bem, nós acabamos em uma parte isolada de Hogsmeade. Nós dois em um lugar isolado de qualquer espécie de vida. Bem típico. Mas havia muita vida em nós, um ânimo que eu tentava, em vão, esconder, para não me tornar tão suscetível. Mas quando eu estava com Sirius, eu era tão dele e tão pouco meu, que não me preocupava em implorar mudamente por seus lábios, ou por que ficasse um pouco mais, mais um segundo que fosse...

— Acho que temos de ir agora, Remus. Daqui a pouco todo o mundo está voltando, e...

— Não, fique mais um pouco, só mais um pouco. Eu gostaria de prolongar esse segundo para sempre.

— Nós temos todo o tempo do mundo.

— Você sabe que não é verdade.

— Então eu não estou com você praticamente vinte e quatro horas por dia?

— Não dessa forma, Sirius, não dessa forma. Você nem parece o mesmo...

— Você quer discutir isso novamente?

— Não, por favor, não. Eu só quero mais um segundo com você.

Ele me abraçou, é claro, como sempre. Por afeto ou por pena, eu não sabia. Mas, cada vez que abraçava Sirius, fechava os olhos e tentava sentir o seu toque nos meus braços, nas extremidades dos meus dedos. Eu sabia que ele me poderia faltar a qualquer momento, então tentava retê-lo o máximo de tempo possível. Mas nunca era muito, e o meu amigo escapava de minhas mãos como água entre os dedos. Mas me retinha...

Em vão eu tentei ignorar o meu desejo naquela noite. Sirius tão perto, na cama ao lado. Meu corpo que desejava, ardentemente, prová-lo. A impossibilidade, o gosto do proibido, sempre tão quente e delicioso... Como deveria ser o corpo de Sirius. Se James e Peter não estivessem ali, talvez... Ou o garoto que dormia na última cama, cujo nome eu nunca lembrava. Se todos estivessem mortos... Odiei-me por esse pensamento passageiro, porém absurdo. O desejo é mesmo cego.

— Sirius — eu murmurava em voz diminuta, mas por dentro eram gritos.

Sim, eu gostaria de gritar o meu amor, a minha indignação, até o meu ódio. Queria despojá-lo de suas vestes, deixá-lo nu e vulnerável sob a neve, e então gritar o meu ódio a plenos pulmões. Até que me cansasse, até que morresse, com a garganta rasgada e os pulmões inundados de sangue. Então eu chorei. Apertei forte o rosto contra o travesseiro, para abafar os soluços, e chorei. Sirius ao meu lado, dormindo tranquilamente, e eu sabendo que jamais tornaria a descansar.

-x-

Decidimos passar o Natal daquele ano na escola. Entramos em comum acordo de que as festas de fim de ano eram insuportáveis demais em nossas casas, e de que podíamos nos divertir bem mais no castelo vazio, com tantos lugares para explorarmos com o Mapa do Maroto. Bom, para mim tanto fazia. Fui dormir na véspera do Natal pensando que acordaria para um dia como qualquer outro.

Mas acordei sobressaltado. Era sonho ou realmente estavam me sacudindo?

— Vamos, Remus, acorda!

Abri os olhos espantado, atordoado de susto e satisfação ao me deparar com Sirius sentado sobre minhas pernas.

— Que foi? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

— Aconteceu, sim — ele respondeu, pulando para a lateral da cama, enquanto enfiava um pergaminho no meu rosto sonolento — uma coisa maravilhosa!

— Você quer que eu leia isso?

— Ah, não, quero que você me faça um desenho. Óbvio que eu quero que você leia!

— Espera, me deixa acordar primeiro, então.

— Não, depois você lê. Vou te contar logo. Lembra que o meu tio Alphard ficou de me arrumar uma casinha para eu morar quando terminar Hogwarts? Então, ele conseguiu! Disse pra eu buscar as chaves assim que tiver férias. Não é ótimo, Remus? Consegui a minha independência, a minha tão sonhada independência! Não vou mais precisar voltar para aquela família horrenda, nem vou mais ter de viver de favor na casa do James. Terei a minha própria casa, Remus. Você ouviu isso? Terei a minha própria casa!

— Calma, calma, Sirius! Que bom! Não, isso é ótimo. Você merece, de verdade. Fiquei feliz por você.

— E você vai lá de vez em quando passar uma noite comigo?

— Estou convidado, então?

— Mais que isso, está intimado.

— Então, quem sou eu para dizer não? Mas, de verdade, fiquei feliz. Presentão de Natal, hein?

— Nem fale. O tio Alphard é o único membro decente da minha família. Ele gosta muito de mim.

— Não tem como não gostar de você.

— Sabe o que falta pra eu ter o melhor Natal da minha vida?

— O quê?

— Eu vou te mostrar.

Sirius me dominou outra vez. E me beijou e me despiu e me enlouqueceu. Nu, despojado de mim mesmo, eu era dele. Entregue ao desejo, isento de pudor, eu era dele. E o resto, bem, o mundo lá fora era uma coisa pequena e sem importância. Porque Sirius invadiu os meus cinco sentidos, elevou-os ao limite. E, em desespero, implorei mentalmente que abandonasse o meu corpo, que desfizesse o nosso elo carnal. Nunca cheguei a de fato pedir, verbalizar. E por que eu pediria? Por que, se eu sentia o amor em mim tomar proporções absurdas, agora que eu era completamente de Sirius? Eu queria retê-lo para sempre unido a mim.

— Por quê? — indaguei quando nos desatrelamos, e o mundo caiu sobre mim como chuva gelada.

— Por que o quê? — Sirius perguntou, enquanto afagava o meu rosto cansado.

— Nada.

"Por que haverias de querer a minha alma na tua cama?" ¹ foi a pergunta que obviamente não fiz.

— Vamos tomar café?

— Tudo bem.

Sentia-me inteiramente novo, estranho. Como se o meu corpo não fosse mais a minha morada. Como se eu o tivesse entregado em algum rito, para algum deus ou demônio. Em troca de alguns minutos de gozo e felicidade, eu entreguei o direito de me possuir. E não me arrependi.

— Lá estão James e Peter — Sirius comentou assim que pusemos os pés no Salão Principal.

— E daí?

— Não seja ingênuo.

— Você está viajando, pra variar.

— James é discreto, mas olha como o Peter se derrete.

— Mas James não está com Evans?

— Sim, e daí? Uma coisa não exclui a outra.

— Ah, bom, eu me esqueci que, entre vocês, fidelidade é artigo de luxo.

— Vamos ter que incomodá-los. Eu estou morrendo de fome.

As conversas vazias durante o café da manhã não me interessavam, mas já não me incomodavam. Porque eu estava longe, tão longe... Eu estava no mundo paralelo, onde Sirius se aproximava daquilo que eu queria. Há menos de uma hora, ele vestira a minha máscara favorita, a do Sirius apaixonado. Agora, bem, ela estava trancada em uma gaveta qualquer lá na Torre da Grifinória.

— Mas eu não queria que você saísse de casa, cara — captei o meio da conversa — não vou conseguir dormir sem você.

Peter fez uma cara feia, que procurou disfarçar imediatamente. Senti uma vontade perversa de rir. Começava a pensar que Sirius poderia estar certo.

— Pois eu vou dar graças a Deus por dormir sem os seus roncos. Sim, Wormtail, ele ronca. Depois não diga que não avisei.

Peter corou violentamente, e nós todos rimos. James não negava nada, e ria como se estivéssemos falando de uma pessoa ausente.

— Quando você muda?

— Não sei, Prongs, preciso ver como estão as coisas lá, se precisa de alguma reforma. Mas farei de tudo para que seja o mais breve possível. Preciso começar a ajeitar a minha vida.

— Enchendo a casa de garotas, suponho.

Uma pontada aguda, um sopro frio da realidade.

— Claro que não. Sou um rapaz sério, e agora serei um rapaz responsável.

— É ver para crer. Como você pretende se sustentar?

— Trabalhando, ué. Vou ser auror, e Dumbledore vai arrumar um lugar pra mim na Ordem da Fênix.

— Pra todos nós — James corrigiu — quero dizer, vocês ainda querem ser aurores, né?

— Não restam dúvidas — Peter respondeu empolgado, enquanto eu apenas balançava a cabeça afirmativamente.

— É, mais um ano está acabando. Estamos ficando velhos, rapazes.

Peter e eu refletimos, mas Sirius parecia muito aquém de nossa conversação.

— Hein, Sirius?

— Quê?

— Eu dizia que estamos ficando velhos.

— Fale por você.

— Onde vocês pretendem estar daqui a dez anos? Como vocês pretendem estar?

— Vivo — Sirius respondeu com simplicidade — ou não.

— E você, Moony?

— Sei lá, menos exausto — desabafei — gostaria de um pouco de paz para o futuro.

— E você, Worm?

— S-sei lá. Feliz?

— E por que não? No fundo, é o que todos nós queremos, não?

— E você, Prongs? — Sirius indagou de repente — Como pretende estar daqui a dez anos?

— Morto. Preferencialmente por overdose.

— Nem brinca — reclamei.

— Não, é sério. Quero dizer, não a parte da overdose. Mas eu sei que não vou viver muito, eu sinto. Estava falando isso para o Peter agora mesmo, inclusive. Sabe quando você tenta olhar para a frente e não consegue ver o seu futuro?

— Isso se chama depressão — Sirius comentou.

— Não, Padfoot, não é depressão. Eu nem mesmo estou triste, ao contrário. Mas é como se realmente não fosse existir. Tenho certeza de que vou morrer cedo.

— Isso é ridículo — Peter balbuciou com uma voz estrangulada.

— Ok, então, meu malfadado jovem — Sirius tentou quebrar o clima tenso — topa beber a última garrafa de vinho de sua infortunada vida?

— Vinho? Onde vocês conseguiram vinho?

— Shh, quer que Filch escute? Contrabandeamos vinho para a noite de Natal, Remus e eu. No dia em que visitamos Hogsmeade.

— Ah, não me interessa a procedência. Vamos a ele, então.

— Não, só à noite. Após a ceia, teremos a nossa própria comemoração, bem ao modo dos Marotos.

— É isso aí!

A noite chegou depressa. Ceamos no Salão Principal, entre os poucos colegas que também decidiram ficar em Hogwarts. Não estava ruim. A comida era boa e a conversa foi divertida até certo ponto.

— Você viu quem está na outra ponta da mesa, Padfoot?

— Não, quem?

— Carrie.

— Que Carrie?

— A da semana passada.

— Semana passada? — indaguei involuntariamente, ao que Sirius ignorou.

— Ah, Carrie — confirmou, enquanto servia-se de batatas, distraidamente — é verdade.

— Acho que ela decidiu passar o Natal em Hogwarts só para ficar perto de você.

— Besteira, Prongs.

— E ela é... Sei lá, boa?

— Boa, boa.

— Boa ou _muito_ boa?

— Em que sentido?

— _Naquele_ sentido.

Sem pensar em consequências, ergui-me da mesa violentamente. Com as mãos trêmulas, senti alguma dificuldade para me desvencilhar do guardanapo.

— Não vai comer mais? — Peter indagou com ingenuidade — Você nem tocou na comida direito...

— Perdi a fome — admiti — estou indo para o salão comunal.

Saí rapidamente, fazendo questão de não olhar para os rostos estupefatos de meus amigos, principalmente de Sirius. Eu conhecia as regras, e, pela primeira vez, as estava infringindo.

Subi praticamente correndo os dois primeiros lances de escadas, mas me detive ao atingir o terceiro andar. Não precisava chegar tão depressa a um lugar repleto de lembranças. Quanto mais longe pudesse ficar de Sirius, melhor. A cada passo que eu dava, lento ou apressado, pensava em Sirius com aquela garota, há tão pouco tempo. Semana passada. As mãos que me haviam tocado ainda pela manhã, o corpo que estivera unido ao meu... Também estivera unido ao dela. Senti nojo de mim mesmo, ódio por ser tão vulnerável. Não havia novidade, eu sempre soube que seria assim.

No corredor do terceiro andar, eu estaquei. O ódio travou as minhas pernas, impediu-me de prosseguir. Eu desejava ardentemente golpear a face de Sirius, que era sagrada e eu amava. Respirei profundamente uma, duas, três vezes. Cerrei os punhos com força, impedindo-me de voltar ao Salão Principal e golpeá-lo com socos e verdades. Apertei as mãos com força, e não afrouxaria o aperto até que as unhas lacerassem a carne. Mas isso não aconteceu, porque um guincho distante me chamou a atenção. Pensei que a minha mente me estivesse pregando peças, e decidi ignorar. Mas ouvi outro guincho, que, pensando bem, não vinha de tão longe assim. Segui em frente, cuidadosamente. Pensando bem, era um soluço reprimido, um som que parecia conter toda a dor do mundo. O que eu esperava encontrar à minha frente? Eu temia que não fosse coisa desse mundo, e que eu estivesse positivamente enlouquecendo. Pensei se não seria melhor voltar, e como que para me reter, a _coisa _soluçou outra vez. Assustei-me, porque agora estava perto demais. Um vão na parede, à minha direita. Eu não sabia se devia prosseguir ou correr. Hesitei por dois ou três segundos e decidi prosseguir. Não era nada de sobrenatural. Uma criatura desse mundo, abraçada às pernas, enroscada em si mesma como eu fazia tantas vezes. O rosto entre os braços, provavelmente escondendo a vergonha por chorar daquela forma. Reconheci o rapaz imediatamente, e senti que deveria me afastar antes que ele notasse a minha presença. Mas teimei comigo mesmo, era preciso me contrariar às vezes.

— Olá...

Ele ergueu para mim um rosto cheio de lágrimas e ódio, que me ordenava mudamente a sair e fingir que não vira absolutamente nada. Mas eu fiquei.

— Será que eu posso...

— Eu não estou brincando, Lupin, ou você sai daqui imediatamente...

— Ou o quê? — desafiei, louco para brigar — Ou você vai chorar e contar tudo ao Slughorn?

Com uma agilidade e uma força que eu não desconfiei, ele me agarrou pelo suéter e me encostou à parede de pedra.

— Realmente não estou brincando.

— Não tenho medo de você, Snape. Não sei se você já reparou, mas é uma piada pra todo o mundo.

Ele vacilou e seus olhos perderam o foco. Mas não por muito tempo.

— Até que eu cometa um crime.

— Você me faria um favor.

Dessa vez ele realmente afrouxou o aperto, e se afastou de mim, surpreendido.

— Então somos dois amargurados — eu disse com um riso nada convincente — você e eu.

Ele não respondeu.

— Você acha que a Torre de Astronomia seria legal? Sei lá, uma morte bonita...

— Não seja ridículo.

— Você não pensa em morrer?

— Não estou com a menor vontade de conversar com você, Lupin.

— Nem eu. Mas, bem, acho que devemos concordar em uma coisa: Nenhum de nós dois deseja voltar ao Salão Principal, não é verdade?

— Tampouco desejo a sua presença.

— Você não pode ter a presença que deseja, não é? Comigo também é assim.

— Não me interessa.

— Você é corajoso, Snape.

— Cala a boca.

— É sério, eu queria conseguir sentar, assim, e chorar. Mas eu não posso, eu sinto vergonha de mim mesmo por ser vulnerável.

— Não queira saber o que vai lhe acontecer se disser a alguém que...

— Não vou dizer nada a ninguém. Não pela ameaça, mas é que não vale a pena. Não acho que tenha presenciado nada de extraordinário, pra falar a verdade. Todo mundo chora, uns mais, outros menos. Uns com lágrimas, outros por dentro. Vou te confessar, Snape, eu gostaria de me sentar agora e chorar um bocado.

Ele não respondeu, apenas ficou parado à minha frente, apático. Não é que se mostrasse menos hostil, mas já não havia tanta repulsa em seus gestos.

— Por que não faz isso, mas bem longe de mim?

— Já disse, não tenho coragem. De qualquer forma, vou deixá-lo em paz com suas lágrimas. E não se preocupe, não vou dizer nada a ninguém. Não sou estúpido como eles, Snape. Pra ser sincero, nem sei por que mantenho essas amizades. Bom... Fique bem, e feliz Natal.

Possivelmente retardei os meus passos o máximo que me foi possível, porque quando cheguei ao dormitório, os rapazes já haviam começado a "festa particular".

— Demorou, Moony — fez-me James a recepção, puxando-me para a cama de Sirius, onde todos estavam — por onde andou, hein?

— Por aí — eu disse indiferente, enquanto Sirius me passava a garrafa de hidromel, da qual sorvi um grande gole, igualmente indiferente.

— Até o Worm já começou a beber.

Para confirmar as palavras de James, Peter ergueu a garrafa de vinho, sob a qual detinha poder. Eu ri sem vontade e me sentei ao lado de Sirius, encolhido.

— Eu já falei daquele sonserino do quarto ano? — James indagou, já ébrio, às gargalhadas.

— Não — Peter respondeu, solícito — conta aí.

E James começou a narrar uma história em voz particularmente alta, enquanto eu sorvia outro gole do hidromel. Já sentia o torpor do álcool, que vinha junto à vontade de gritar a minha indignação.

— Tudo bem, Remmy? — Sirius indagou, ele sempre sabia a hora certa de falar.

— Tudo — respondi com uma voz engasgada.

— Mesmo?

— Mesmo.

Olhei para as minhas próprias mãos, querendo não estar ali. Gostaria também de um canto, um vão na parede, onde pudesse me refugiar com minha dor. Mas Sirius me abraçou, assim, repentinamente, e as lágrimas insistentes simplesmente caíram.

— Que foi? — ele indagou com a voz mais suave.

— Nada — havia um nó terrível em minha garganta — eu estou legal.

E beijou o meu rosto da maneira mais terna. Meus olhos automaticamente se cerraram para sentir o toque suavíssimo dos lábios de Sirius sobre a pele fina de meu rosto. E me estreitou ao seu peito, enlaçou-me e beijou os meus cabelos. Eu sabia que, por breves instantes, estaria protegido do resto do mundo. Estabeleceu-se um silêncio religioso entre nós, e as vozes e risos dos rapazes pareceram longínquos. E seriam esquecidos, mas James nos fez lembrar de sua presença, tocando com força o ombro de Sirius.

— Ei, nós ainda estamos aqui, viu?

— Vão para a outra cama e fechem o cortinado — ele respondeu entre risos — eu sei que é isso que vocês querem.

— O que você acha disso, Peter?

Não ergui o rosto para ver a reação de meu atrapalhado amigo, mas por sua voz engrolada, imagino que tenha corado até ficar prestes a explodir. Acho que voltaram a beber e conversar, porque as risadas retornaram, e Sirius voltou a mim.

— São uns bêbados.

— Nós também.

— É, eu percebi que você está acabando sozinho com essa garrafa de hidromel. Ei, não seja tão egoísta, Moony. Passa isso pra cá.

Vê-lo tão risonho, alegre e receptivo fazia-me sentir um monstro por às vezes odiá-lo. Sentia como se a vontade de me desvencilhar dele fosse coisa absurda, que se impusera sobre mim por um meio desconhecido. Eu só queria amá-lo e amá-lo. Eu perdoaria todos os seus erros.

— Boa noite pra quem fica — disse-nos James, erguendo-se com alguma dificuldade, arrastando Peter consigo.

— Ei, aonde vocês vão?

— Que pergunta indiscreta, Sirius.

— Eu perguntei aonde vocês vão, não o que vocês vão fazer.

— Acho que vou levar Peter para ver as estrelas. Não é, Peter?

— Devo entender isso figurativamente?

— Bom, iremos à Torre de Astronomia, o resto você infere.

— Mas está frio — arrisquei.

— Calor humano é melhor do que qualquer suéter. Não é, Peter?

— Bom, é...

Sirius e James riram, mas não achei a menor graça. Peter estava claramente constrangido e desesperado. Pensei que, pelas costas, eles também deviam rir de mim.

— Mas e Filch? — Sirius perguntou, resgatando-me de meu devaneio.

— Deve estar curtindo o Whisky de Fogo com o qual McGonagall o presenteou.

— McGonagall presenteou Filch com Whisky de Fogo?

— Não, mas ele pensa que sim. Não vai deixar o seu quartinho tão já.

— Você não presta, James. Devia ter arrumado uma mulher, para o Natal do pobre diabo ser completo.

Dessa vez todos nós rimos. Por que momentos assim não podiam durar para sempre?

— Então nós estamos indo nessa. Fiquem com o quarto, nós não voltaremos tão cedo.

— Obrigado, amigo — Sirius agradeceu cordialmente — divirtam-se.

E quando a porta se fechou atrás dos rapazes, Sirius voltou todas as suas atenções a mim, oferecendo-me o vinho que Peter abandonara.

— Então eles estão mesmo juntos? — indaguei.

— Nada muito sério. Oficialmente, James ainda está com Lily.

— Vocês conversam sobre isso? Quero dizer, você já falou ao James sobre nós?

— Claro que sim, ele é o meu melhor amigo. Nós somos como irmãos.

— Pensei que fosse meio segredo.

— Eu não tenho segredos para com James. Mas você ficou chateado por eu ter contado?

— Claro que não, Sirius. Você sabe que se dependesse de mim...

— Você gritaria ao mundo que estamos juntos.

— Mais ou menos isso.

— Você me ama, Remus?

— Por que você está perguntando isso?

— Só me responde. Você me ama?

— Ah, Sirius, eu...

— Ama ou não ama?

Sorvi um grande gole de vinho, como que buscando coragem.

— Amo, claro que amo. Você sabe que sim.

— Se eu pudesse amar uma pessoa, com certeza seria você.

— E por que você não pode?

— Porque sou muito mais covarde do que você imagina. Mas não vamos falar disso agora.

— Não, claro que não.

— Você gostou do que fizemos hoje de manhã?

— Sirius...

Senti necessidade de um novo gole de vinho, porque sentia o meu rosto queimar desesperadamente.

— Você tem vergonha do que fizemos?

— Não é isso, é que fico... Sei lá, constrangido.

— Você é uma gracinha.

— Ah, cala a boca.

— É sério. Você é a pessoa mais doce que eu já conheci.

— Certo, e o que mais?

— Mais nada. Dá aqui essa garrafa.

— Pra quê?

— Ela está atrapalhando os meus planos.

Outra vez suscetível, outra vez entregue. Outra vez mais dele e menos meu. Sirius, minha vida, minha alma. Meu homem. Eu queria gritar toda aquela paixão, enquanto ele me prendia pelos pulsos e me amava sem amor. Meu corpo inteiro retesado, meus lábios secos, meus olhos ávidos que buscavam o seu rosto. Meu inconsciente que me gritava a todo o momento que aquilo não podia ser real. Tão dele, tão inteiramente dele.

-x-

O sol fraco das primeiras horas da manhã abriu os nossos olhos após alguma insistência.

— Bom dia — eu disse encantado, fitando o rosto perfeito, que ficava ainda mais bonito quando sonolento.

— Bom dia, meu amor. Dormiu bem?

— Perfeitamente bem. E quanto a você?

— Dormi como um anjo, mas estou com uma dor de cabeça demoníaca. Ressaca. Você viu que saiu um solzinho?

— Daqui a pouco começa a nevar de novo.

— Não seja pessimista, Remus, que horror.

— Mas é verdade, estamos no auge do inverno.

— De qualquer forma, você é lindo pela manhã.

— E você é um mentiroso perfeito.

Talvez pela primeira vez eu tenha procurado os seus lábios. E ele me concedeu o beijo mais suave. Depois fitei longamente o seu rosto, claro como aquela manhã de claridade rara, entre tantas manhãs escuras de inverno. Um momento tão perfeito, meu Deus, que eu queria reter. Mas, como aquele sol fraco, escaparia quando a neve chegasse. Então, restava-me aproveitar o seu calor. E me restava aproveitar o calor de Sirius.

-x-

_Terceiro capítulo escrito a muuuuito custo e uma boa dose de inspiração repentina durante os estudos! Hahsuduhasduh. Mas ficou pronto, finalmente, e até que eu gostei! *-*_

_Espero que tenha correspondido às expectativas da MoonyLizz ^^  
>E de todos que também estão acompanhando, claro! Aliás, quero agradecer ao povo lindo que favoritou (:<br>E, MoonyLizz, obrigada pela paciência e dedicação em todos os e-mails! *-*_

_Aah, antes que eu me esqueça..._

_"Por que haverias de querer a minha alma na tua cama?" é parte de um poema perfeito de Hilda Hilst (:_

_E reviews são sempre bem aceitas e deixam a ficwriter feliz! ^^  
>Tentarei não demorar para fazer o quarto capítulo! ;D<em>


	5. Insanamente

**4 – Insanamente **

Ao entrar o novo ano, dei-me conta de que o meu tempo em Hogwarts estava chegando ao fim. Logo, meus amigos e eu deixaríamos a vida fácil de estudantes para embarcar em uma vida de adultos. Vida séria. E o que seria de mim e de Sirius? Se eu já não tinha muitas chances com ele por perto, imagine quando estivesse longe... É, eu teria de esquecer, de me reerguer. De aceitar, enfim. Coincidentemente, lá pelo meio de janeiro, Peter me procurou para uma conversa que envolvia essas minhas meditações.

— E o que você vai fazer quando a escola terminar?

— Como assim? Serei auror, você não?

— Não falo disso, Remus. Eu quero dizer... Você e Sirius... É, vocês...

— Eu sinceramente não sei, Peter. Quero dizer, eu sei sim. É claro que deixará de existir o que não existe mesmo agora. Entende?

— Entendo, sim. Mas você gosta muito dele, não é?

Busquei com os olhos o Lago Negro, quase congelado. É claro que eu não tinha nenhuma dúvida acerca da resposta, mas hesitei porque ela me tornava fraco mesmo diante de mim. Mas resolvi dizer de uma vez.

— Mais do que a mim mesmo.

— Acho que essa é a regra geral para nos apaixonarmos. Amarmos mais do que a nós mesmos.

— Você também o ama, não é? James...

Ele riu.

— Mais do que a mim mesmo.

— Você consegue suportar as regras? Eu quero dizer, há regras entre vocês?

— Várias. A pior de todas é a que diz que não devo me importar com o fato de James namorar Lily Evans.

— Desculpe perguntar, mas se ele está com ela, por que precisa de você? O contrário da pergunta também vale.

— Não sei, Remus. Ele diz que me adora, que sente desejo por mim, mas... Mas o que tem com Evans é algo que pode levar adiante.

— Entendo. Me desculpe, mas não é hipócrita da parte dele?

— Totalmente.

— Sirius também não é muito diferente. Só que em vez de ter uma garota, ele tem várias.

— Acho que eu preferia que fosse assim. Pelo menos ele não ama ninguém.

— Se James amasse Evans, não sairia com você.

— Não sei, não sei mesmo, Remus. Eu fico me perguntando por que eu me sujeito a isso.

— Eu também.

— Somos apenas instrumentos, não é? Comandados pelo amor como bonecos de ventríloquo. Às vezes penso que seria capaz de fazer uma loucura.

— Que tipo de loucura?

— Não sei. Mas eu faria qualquer coisa por James, qualquer coisa mesmo. Não hesitaria em nada, Remus, em nada.

Percebi que os seus olhos se arregalavam e o lábio inferior tremia um pouco. Peter estava claramente perturbado, obcecado por James. Parecia-me já um tanto insano. E eu me perguntava quanto tempo demoraria para que me acontecesse o mesmo.

Não sei, mas acho que senti a loucura se aproximar de mim exatamente alguns dias depois. Era sábado, um sábado triste e frio. O salão comunal estava cheio e, portanto, insuportavelmente ruidoso. Eu tentava ler um livro enquanto Sirius e James jogavam xadrez, e Peter acompanhava tudo atentamente.

— Xeque mate — ouvi dizer a voz de Sirius.

— Tudo bem, deixei você ganhar porque preciso dar uma saída.

— Aonde você vai? — Peter indagou prontamente.

— Ah — James hesitou — Lily... Eu fiquei de ir à biblioteca com ela.

Peter não disse palavra, mas em seus olhos baixos estava a mesma expressão de ódio, dor e um pouco de loucura. Assim que James se retirou, ele também fez o mesmo, mas tomou o caminho dos dormitórios. Então eu pensei que pudesse ter alguma felicidade ficando relativamente sozinho com Sirius. É claro que eu estava enganado. Enquanto ele guardava as peças do xadrez, eu notei uma mancha roxa em seu pescoço. Uma mácula. Senti os meus lábios ficarem instantaneamente áridos, e engoli em seco a minha raiva. Obriguei a minha voz a sair.

— Andou se machucando, Sirius?

— Hein?

— Seu pescoço parece ferido...

— Ah, isso?

Ele riu sem graça, mas tornou-se sério quando viu que a minha expressão de desagrado não se alterou.

— Vai ficar com essa cara agora? — indagou com visível impaciência.

— É a única que eu tenho — respondi a muito custo, porque a minha garganta queimava como se eu tivesse engolido brasas.

— Remus, eu pensei que estivesse claro que...

— E está. Poupe as suas palavras bem articuladas, Sirius. Você não me deve nenhuma explicação.

— E você vai ficar com raiva?

— Aí já me parece que eu não posso controlar.

— Por isso que eu sempre soube que jamais daria certo.

— O que você quer, Sirius? Eu já tenho de aceitar tudo, ver as coisas e não falar nada. Quer agora controlar os meus sentimentos também? ME POUPE!

— Shh, fale baixo! Você quer que alguém...

— Ouça? O quê? Que eu me apaixonei por um playboy mesquinho e egoísta, que não consegue ser feliz se não estiver comendo mais de uma pessoa por semana? VÁ SE FODER, SIRIUS!

Mas eu não fiquei para ouvir a possível resposta de meu amigo, e também tentei não me importar com os rostos curiosos que me acompanharam até que eu deixasse o salão comunal. Ganhei o corredor com a estúpida esperança de que Sirius me seguisse, mesmo que fosse para brigarmos. Mas é claro que ele não se manifestou. Então eu desci as escadas, dois degraus de cada vez, com o único intuito de atingir os jardins. Tudo o que eu precisava era sentir um pouco de vento, mesmo que a tarde estivesse gélida com seus graus negativos. De fato senti o contraste do frio sobre o meu rosto quente, mas não me incomodou porque continuei correndo, e só parei porque cheguei à beira do lago. Um limite possível de se transpor, entretanto. As águas eram profundas e praticamente congeladas. Será que elas lavariam a minha dor? Mas dar um passo a frente me exigiria uma coragem que eu nunca chegara perto de possuir. No entanto, julgando estar sozinho, abri os braços teatralmente, como se fosse me entregar ou vento ou às águas gélidas. E então ouvi, às minhas costas, o riso frio como aquela tarde de janeiro.

— Sério que você vai mesmo fazer isso?

Morrendo de vergonha, eu senti ganas de azarar o rapaz à minha frente, mas é claro que não o fiz. Eu não era como os meus amigos.

— Eu não vou fazer nada — balbuciei, derrotado — agora me faça o favor de sair daqui. Imediatamente.

— É legal surpreender as pessoas em situações constrangedoras, não é? Parece que você também está chorando. Perdeu o medo de chorar?

— Não sei, Snape, mas me parece que estou com mais medo do que nunca. Medo de mim mesmo. Acho que estou ficando louco.

— Uma pessoa que se transforma às luas cheias não pode ser considerada normal, de fato. Pode?

— O que você quer dizer com isso?

— Você é inteligente demais para me fazer essa pergunta, Lupin.

— Quanto você sabe sobre isso, Snape?

— O suficiente.

— Você sabe que se muitas pessoas descobrirem, eu terei de me retirar da escola, não sabe?

— Fique tranquilo. É segredo por segredo, não é?

— Claro. Eu... Eu não disse a ninguém sobre o que eu vi. Nem pensei em dizer.

— Claro que não.

— Mas você veio só me ameaçar? Se sim, já pode ir embora, tem a sua resposta.

— Não, eu não me daria a tanto trabalho. Apenas estava passando por aqui e vi você prestes a se atirar ao Lago Negro.

— Eu não ia fazer isso, já disse.

— Bom, nunca é demais evitar. Mas, se você realmente quiser, vá fundo. Só deixe que eu me afaste, para que não pensem que fui eu que te empurrei.

— O que seria bem típico de você.

— Eu realmente não sujaria as minhas mãos.

— E quanto aos seus lábios?

— O quê?

— Esquece. Eu vou entrar, estou morrendo de frio.

— Não acha melhor continuar fugindo?

— Fugindo?

— Creio que esteja fugindo de Sirius Black, não? Eu o vi hoje mais cedo com uma garota da Corvinal, dando uns amassos no corredor do segundo andar. Bem típico dele. Pensei que estivesse fugindo de ver algo desagradável, não?

Eu ri amargamente. O que mais aquele rapaz saberia sobre mim?

— Acho que você está obcecado por mim.

— É? Por que você acha isso?

— Você tem seguido os meus passos e os de Sirius, não? Que nome devo dar a isso?

— O nome que você quiser, eu não me importo.

— Mas qual é a sua real intenção, Snape? Importunar-me? Não, acho que não. Eu nunca fui desagradável com você. Fosse assim, você teria de seguir os meus amigos, e não creio que você esteja seguindo Sirius com esse propósito.

— Nunca estive seguindo Sirius. Eu apenas vi o que qualquer um poderia ver, visto que o seu namorado não tem nenhum pudor.

— Então o quê? Não acredito que esteja atraído por mim.

Mas dessa vez ele corou, desconsertou-se, e era exatamente disso que eu precisava para encorajar-me.

— Eu atraído por você? — indagou entre risos — De onde é que você tirou essa ideia, lobisomem?

— Sou sensitivo.

— Tão sensitivo que não percebe que Black está te fazendo de idiota. Você não percebe aquilo que já está claro para toda a escola. Riem de você pelas costas.

— Ao contrário, eu estou ciente disso, Severus. Posso te chamar assim, não é?

Ele deu de ombros, e eu dei o melhor de mim para não mostrar que estava afetado com o que me dissera. Sentindo-me um perfeito idiota diante de todos. Era assim que Sirius dizia gostar de mim?

— Mas se a intenção de vocês era esconder — a voz de Snape resgatou-me — já podem esquecer, porque todo o mundo já comenta sobre vocês.

— É Sirius que se importa com isso, não eu.

— Muito bem.

— Mas você me parece melhor, Severus. Cansou de chorar nos corredores?

— E no que mesmo isso lhe interessa?

— Não seja infantil, só estou tentando levar uma conversa com você.

— Ah, somos amigos agora? Eu não havia sido informado...

Ri novamente. Apesar de tudo, a situação era cômica. E o que viria em seguida? Eu já sentia a loucura percorrer as minhas veias junto ao próprio sangue, e tudo, tudo o que eu fizesse doravante, seria justificado por ela. Por que não me vingar de Sirius, mesmo que ele não pudesse presenciar a vingança?

— Que foi? — Snape me indagou assustado, quando viu que eu me aproximava demais.

— Um inseto no seu cabelo. Deixe-me tirar...

É claro que eu me aproveitei do breve instante de hesitação para fazer o que somente a minha loucura mandava. Surpreendi-o, colando os meus lábios aos seus. Ele tentou se esquivar, mas eu segurei o seu rosto com as duas mãos e forcei a entrada de minha língua em sua boca. Então as suas mãos tesas cederam o aperto em meus pulsos, e ele me entregou a sua língua hesitante. Suguei-lhe com força a boca, mordi-a, puxei os seus cabelos com todo o ódio que eu sentia por Sirius. E me descobri excitado. Em meu interior, eu ria perversamente. E não queria deixá-lo, tanto que, sem mesmo separar as nossas bocas, empurrei-o contra a árvore e desci a minha mão pelas suas coxas. Ele gemeu sem forças, e, quando alcancei o zíper de sua calça, deteve a minha mão e virou o rosto.

— Por que isso? — indagou ofegante, afastando-se de mim, horrorizado.

— Não seja hipócrita, você estava gostando até agora.

— Você me dá nojo, Lupin.

— Chama isso de nojo? — indaguei, tocando-lhe a parte mais sensível do corpo, túmida, por sinal.

E ele tocou o meu rosto de maneira não muito delicada. Pra falar a verdade, o seu soco era bem mais forte do que eu imaginava. Deixei-o voltar para o castelo, revoltado, pisando forte, e fiquei no mesmo lugar, rindo insanamente. Meu nariz sangrava, mas e daí? Eu conseguira facilmente o que queria, e isso era raro pra mim. Embora ainda estivesse necessitado de descarregar minhas _tensões_.

Voltei ao salão comunal apenas ao cair da noite, e só porque as portas do castelo se fechariam. Não me mantive por lá, queria apenas chegar ao dormitório. Bem, eu contava com o fato de que Sirius estaria em algum lugar do salão comunal, ou em qualquer parte do castelo com a suposta corvinal. Eu não esperava que ele estivesse sentado sobre a sua cama. Sozinho.

— Olha só quem apareceu! Nossa, o que aconteceu com o seu rosto?

— O mesmo que aconteceu com o seu pescoço.

— Sério? Quem foi a gata selvagem?

— Não foi gata, foi gato.

— Uau!

Eu percebi — ou quis perceber — que havia um leve incômodo em sua voz.

— Onde estão os outros? — perguntei, querendo parecer indiferente.

— James e Peter estão por aí, e o outro rapaz... Bem, esse eu não sei.

— Peter está com James, mesmo sabendo que ele passou a tarde inteira com Lily?

Sirius deu de ombros.

— É um perfeito idiota. Mas o que eu estou falando? Também comigo não é assim?

— Remus, vem aqui.

— Não posso, vou tomar um banho.

— É sério, eu preciso conversar com você.

Resignado, eu não neguei. Parei à frente de Sirius e sentei-me à sua cama quando ele me pediu que fizesse isso. Ele olhou firmemente em meus olhos, sorriu e tirou um dos últimos flocos de neve que restavam sobre os meus cabelos.

— Remus, eu acho melhor que nós...

— Que nós o quê? Que nós terminemos o que nem começou?

— Eu vejo que você está sofrendo com a nossa situação.

— E você pensa que, se simplesmente me chutar, eu posso ficar melhor?

— Não é questão de chutar, Remus.

— Claro que não, Sirius, claro que não. Você está me deixando, fica melhor assim? Está me deixando depois de me comer à vontade, depois de me ouvir suspirar por você como um idiota submisso, você está me deixando porque se cansou disso. Porque eu sou uma _coisa_ muito fácil de se abandonar.

— Você está deturpando tudo.

— Não, você é que tenta colocar mais cor em tudo, deixar tudo mais bonito. Mas não adianta, Sirius, às vezes ir direto ao ponto acaba sendo bem melhor.

— Remus...

— Sabe por que você faz isso, Sirius? Porque é muito fácil ter alguém que te ame, que se dê inteiramente e que aceite tudo quanto você ordena, só para poder roubar, sei lá, mais um ou dois segundos ao seu lado. É fácil, não é?

— Não, Remus, não é.

— Claro que é! Você gostaria, Sirius, me diz se você gostaria, me diz o que você faria se eu esfregasse outra pessoa na sua cara...

— Pra ser sincero, eu ficaria aliviado.

Eu ri. Eu ri enquanto as lágrimas escorriam pelo meu rosto, malditas lágrimas que zombavam de mim, que me deixavam ainda mais vulnerável.

— Eu não esperava ouvir outra coisa de você. Mas pensei que eu tivesse, sei lá, um pouco mais de importância.

— É claro que você é importante pra mim, Remus, eu apenas...

— Já sei, você apenas não gosta de mim da mesma forma que eu gosto de você. Retórica, Sirius, retórica.

— Eu acho que adiarmos isso só vai trazer mais sofrimento.

— E o que você sabe sobre mim? Não, você realmente não sabe nada, caso contrário, não me proporia isso. Você não sabe o quanto eu posso ficar pior, Sirius, não sabe.

— Mas isso não está lhe trazendo nada de bom.

— O que eu quero dizer é que pelo menos agora eu tenho pelo que esperar. Estou me sentindo um completo idiota ao dizer isso, mas eu sofro dessa maneira porque sei que vale a pena. Por, sei lá, uma noite com você, por exemplo.

— Você se anula, Remus.

— Não precisa ser um gênio para perceber isso.

— É sério, eu não quero continuar assim. Estamos em dois lugares diferentes.

— Sério? Não desconfiei...

— Remus, olha só, vamos parar por aqui, ok?

— É você quem sabe, Sirius. Foi você quem decretou a hora de começar esse jogo, é você quem decreta a hora de terminar.

— Então eu acho que prefiro assim.

— Está bem. Acabou, então?

— Acabou.

— Posso ir tomar o meu banho agora?

— Você pode o que você quiser.

— Não, você sabe que isso não é verdade.

Era como se o chão fosse feito de ar. Eu não senti os meus passos até o banheiro, e até que a água tocasse meu corpo, pensei ter perdido toda a sensibilidade da pele. A água quente sobre a pele fria, como facas afiadas. E então eu chorei, despudoradamente, com toda a indignação que existia em mim naquele momento. Chorei alto como uma criança, não havia mais porque disfarçar. E não sei por quanto tempo me deixei ficar sob o chuveiro, mas quando finalmente interrompi o fluxo da água, eu me sentia cansado. Sim, cansado como se estivesse carregando o mundo sobre as minhas costas. Enxuguei-me depressa, coloquei o pijama e me enfiei embaixo das cobertas. Lembro que eu tremia, de olhos fechados, porque não queria ter de olhar para o rosto perfeito de Sirius. Tampouco fiz o esforço de fechar o cortinado da cama.

— Remus...

Não podia acreditar que ele estava me chamando. Por que simplesmente não me deixava em paz? Não, eu não queria paz. E quando disse o meu nome pela segunda vez, eu percebi que estava perigosamente perto. Seu rosto praticamente alinhado ao meu, como já estivera tantas outras vezes, mas dessa vez, eu não podia simplesmente tocar os seus lábios com os meus.

— Remus, eu quero tanto que você seja feliz...

— Não me venha com essa, Sirius — respondi ainda de olhos fechados.

— ...Mesmo que você não acredite.

Abri os olhos e me arrependi de minha atitude corajosa. Os olhos azul-acinzentados de Sirius estavam perto demais dos meus. A sua boca, perto demais da minha. Tive ganas de agarrá-lo, forçá-lo, implora-lhe que ficasse um pouco mais, que me desse mais uma chance. Mais um dia, uma hora, um segundo. Mas não o fiz, somente porque careci de força e coragem.

— Eu vou deixar você dormir, Remmy.

— Não precisa, eu não vou conseguir.

— Então eu fico aqui até que você consiga.

— Por que você insiste em me torturar? Suma da minha frente, Sirius, de verdade.

Quando ele fez o que eu pedi, quase implorei que voltasse. Mas não o fiz. Deitei ao chão as minhas armas e me deixei ser derrotado. Apenas queria fechar os olhos e morrer, como qualquer pessoa que luta e perde. Mas sabia que isso não aconteceria, e que eu teria de abrir os olhos na manhã seguinte. E nas próximas.

**Notas chatas da autora xD**

**Oba, mais um capítulo! :D**  
><strong>Esse até que saiu rápido! ^^<strong>  
><strong>Desculpem-me pela descarga de emoções, realmente escrevi esse capítulo com todos os meus probleminhas amorosos, hahaha xD<strong>

**MoonyLizz, mais uma vez, obrigada pelos comentários e por esperar *-***

**Reviews? ;D **


	6. Corpo

**5 – Corpo**

Não era difícil viver sem o Sirius. Era impossível. Eu me perguntava por que, se não o tivera como amante durante dezessete anos. É que não o havia provado. As dores só existem porque existe a lembrança. É certo que ele tentou se aproximar de mim, manter a nossa amizade, mas eu não podia simplesmente vê-lo, estar perto sem desejá-lo. Idiota que eu era.

Comecei a acreditar que o amor que eu sentia podia facilmente se transformar em ódio. Não suportava mais vê-lo rir, como se ignorasse a minha dor. E realmente ignorava. A todo o momento eu sentia vontade de imprensá-lo contra a parede e exigir uma explicação. Mas de que ele podia se explicar? De não ter se apaixonado por mim? Que culpa ele tinha se eu era uma coisa fácil de ser abandonada? Uma coisa que se entrega facilmente, que não nega um sorriso. Que nada nega. Uma coisa assim é fácil de ser deixada, porque pode ser resgatada a qualquer momento. E, naquele, eu gostaria que Sirius me resgatasse.

Mas ele não me resgatou. Vi os dias passarem e a sua ausência foi cravando um buraco em mim. Aos poucos, como se me cavasse o peito lentamente, tirando um pouco de minha identidade a cada dia com uma pá invisível. E, conforme cavava, Sirius plantava sementes de ódio que germinavam assustadoramente depressa. Lá pelo meio de fevereiro, eu sentia repulsa. Sirius me parecia frio e apático como uma barata (morta, é claro) e seu único charme estava no revestimento coriáceo com o qual se protegia do mundo e dos sentimentos do mundo. Covarde. Eu gostaria de esmagá-lo contra a porta de um guarda-roupa particularmente arruinado, para depois fitá-lo durante uma tarde inteira, pensando na vida e na minha liberdade. Eu já começava a ficar incoerente.

Como tantas outras coisas, abri mão de meus amigos por causa de Sirius. Também eles já não me interessavam. James me incitava tanto desprezo quanto o amigo, e Peter era um coitado como eu. E eu evitava olhá-lo, fitar o seu semblante de cão submisso e fiel. É que nos sentimos incomodados diante daquilo que nos despe e nos expõe como um espelho. De modo que comecei a andar com Snape, e o escândalo de minha atitude me encheu de um prazer que não era saudável. Eu pouco me importava. Que me apontassem, falassem aquilo que lhes aprouvesse. Ninguém poderia enfiar a mão no meu peito e arrancar o meu coração a força, poderia? Então pronto, ninguém poderia fazer nada por mim, que se danassem todos eles!

— Não entendo por que me tornei seu amigo — disse-me Snape em uma tarde de sexta-feira, uma tarde fria em que caminhávamos à beira do Lago Negro. Gostávamos de tardes assim.

— _Viver ultrapassa todo o entendimento._

— Você é um pouco melhor do que eu imaginava.

— O que você imaginava que eu fosse?

— Sei lá, como eles.

— Absolutamente, não. Quero dizer que não sou grande coisa, mas o mínimo que posso fazer é tentar não ser como aqueles que eu desprezo.

— Agora você os despreza?

— As pessoas acabam mostrando o que realmente são. Ninguém pode usar uma máscara o tempo todo, você entende?

— Nem mesmo você.

— Nem mesmo eu. Tem razão, estou usando uma máscara agora.

— E quando ela cair, o que eu vou ver?

— Pra falar a verdade, eu não sei. Acho que tenho outras máscaras de reserva. Só não deixo o rosto descoberto.

— Por que não?

— Porque é assim, ninguém deixa. Você deixa?

Ele olhou longamente para o outro extremo do jardim, onde Lily Evans passeava de mãos dadas com James.

— Não.

— Pois é. Agora estou vendo a sua face triste, meu amigo — eu disse, colocando teatralmente a minha mão sobre o seu rosto — vista a sua máscara.

Snape retirou a minha mão do seu rosto e a segurou com força. Nunca antes me olhara daquela forma, nem tornou a olhar depois. Havia, em seus olhos, toda a intensidade e toda a angústia do mundo.

— _Dá-me a tua mão desconhecida, que a vida está me doendo e não sei como falar._

E eu senti vontade de conseguir amá-lo, de poder arrancar Sirius de meu coração e colocá-lo no lugar. Não, é claro que eu não queria isso. Posso mentir para você que me lê, mas não posso mentir para mim. Eu não queria amar Snape, eu jamais pensara nisso. Ele, que era tão fraco quanto eu, que também era uma coisa fácil de ser abandonada. Eu não precisava de alguém igual a mim, então por que andava com ele? Porque causar dor é um modo de estar vivo. Mas eu não causava dor em Snape, não deliberadamente. É que ele também via em mim o seu espelho, e isso o feria.

— O mundo é grande demais, Severus, ou nós que somos pequenos demais?

— Por que você está dizendo isso?

— Não sei. É que não tenho o que falar.

— Quando for assim, você não precisa dizer nada.

E dessa vez foi ele quem procurou os meus lábios, e eu os entreguei indiferente. Por inércia. Gritando internamente o nome de Sirius.

-x-

Mas, por mais que eu buscasse, eu não encontrava refúgio algum em Severus. Não, nem de longe ele se parecia com Sirius. Onde eu encontraria alguém ao menos semelhante ao meu amigo?

Enquanto isso, nós conversávamos normalmente, como dois grandes amigos que jamais se aproximaram intimamente. O que, é claro, era a mentira mais deslavada do mundo, que eu tinha de engolir, caso ainda quisesse estar próximo de Sirius. Caso ainda quisesse roubar um pouco do seu sorriso, do seu cheiro quando sentávamos perigosamente perto.

Ainda era fevereiro e ainda fazia frio. Peter e James ainda experimentavam os cantos estratégicos do castelo. O garoto cujo nome eu nunca sabia ainda se ausentava misteriosamente. E eu... E Sirius e eu ainda ficávamos a sós no quarto convidativamente escuro. Como dois irmãos tentados pelo inferno. Na noite em questão, vinte e três de fevereiro, uma história de fantasmas e um frio descomunal fizeram Sirius pular para a minha cama. Outra história, outra reclamação sobre o clima, e sua mão gélida violentava a pele quente do meu peito, sob o pijama. Tentei agir naturalmente, porque não queria perder aquela chance única de me anular um pouco mais.

— E essa mão? — indaguei por brincadeira.

— Tem vontade própria.

Era o prazer pela tortura. As pontas dos dedos de Sirius explorando o meu peito fragilizado. O arrepio causado por unhas muito suaves no baixo ventre. A vontade de segurar a mão maldita e detê-la, ou conduzi-la à região gritante de meu corpo.

— Não consigo simplesmente ficar perto de você, Remus. O seu corpo me chama.

Não restava a menor dúvida. Meu corpo clamava por Sirius, implorava-o. E ele continuou a me percorrer com seus dedos suavíssimos, rareando o meu ar e encolhendo-me para dentro de mim, em espasmos de gozo. Gozo que é o prazer pela dor. A dor da alma. Logo, os meus lábios procuraram os seus, tão próximos, o hálito quente. As mãos, o beijo, a vertigem.

— O que estamos fazendo?

Ele se deitou ao meu lado na cama, ofegante, inquieto.

— Não se preocupe, Sirius, eu não estou esperando nada dessa vez. Só que preciso de você. Agora, nesse momento. É uma necessidade do corpo, como a fome.

E me olhou profundamente e os seus olhos eram feitos de névoa.

— Eu não vou me quebrar — eu disse enquanto, ousado, desfazia-me rapidamente do empecilho apresentado pela camisa do uniforme — não dessa vez.

É claro que eu estava mentindo. Assim que Sirius me deixasse, só e nu sobre a minha cama, eu me quebraria em mil pedaços. Mas isso não tinha a menor importância, porque nós sempre nos importamos com o momento do agora. É no agora que está a dor, mesmo aquelas que vêm com as lembranças. E, naquela noite, o meu "agora" era Sirius, o seu corpo próximo, a ânsia de senti-lo outra vez. Que importava o depois? Eu não sofreria de todo o jeito?

Deixei que o meu desejo se manifestasse, enfim, e pus-me a beijar o seu corpo. A fazer a via-crucis de seu corpo. Sim, eu queria prová-lo lentamente, deixar que o seu gosto estalasse em meus lábios, até que... Até que eu sufocasse com a certeza de que não podia viver de outra forma.

— Remus...

Sim, eu queria que ele chamasse o meu nome com a voz modificada pelo desejo. Sim, eu queria os seus gemidos de aflição. Mas, quando voltei para os seus lábios, Sirius puxou com força — força tênue — os meus cabelos, forçando o meu rosto a ficar de frente para o seu.

— Você me rouba de mim, Remus.

Acho que sorri perversamente, e, com uma ferocidade que me era atípica, despojei-o do restante de suas vestes. Era o contato de sua pele nua na minha, o contato quente. Eu queria prender o momento a todo o custo, destruir todos os relógios do mundo. Para que Sirius fosse meu para sempre, para que percorrêssemos a vida e atingíssemos o seu final naquela união.

Mas não durou mais do que míseros quinze minutos.

— Eu sinto muito, Remus.

— Sente pelo quê?

— Por... Por isso. Não quero te dar falsas esperanças, você sabe.

— Mas se eu já não espero...

— Não, Remus, olha pra mim. Não, nós não podemos, simplesmente não podemos, está bem? Isso foi uma fraqueza, não vai acontecer de novo.

— Tudo bem, não vou esperar que aconteça.

— Não quero que o carinho que eu sinto por você se transforme em uma coisa suja.

— Eu não vou mais discutir, Sirius. A última palavra é sempre sua.

E ele realmente cumpriria a sua palavra dessa vez. Sirius se afastou de mim de forma insuportável, a ponto de excluirmos mesmo o simples "boa noite" de nossas conversações — que agora eram inexistentes.

Desesperadamente, eu senti a sua falta. Já não conseguia mais conversar com Snape, que me era o espelho, como já disse. Mas não podia me livrar dele, como se o rapaz fosse um vício ruim. E andávamos juntos pelos jardins, que ainda respiravam a calmaria fria do inverno no começo de março. Conversávamos sobre coisas absolutamente banais, sem ânimo algum. Até surgir um terceiro integrante. Meu coração disparou à sua presença, porque nunca o vira tão de perto.

— Remus, esse é Regulus Black — Snape apresentou desanimado — Regulus, esse é Remus Lupin.

— Claro — disse o rapaz, apertando a minha mão com uma força que não suspeitei — o amante do meu irmão, não é?

— Não — enrubesci — não sou nada do seu irmão, nem mesmo amigo.

— Sério? Pareceu-me ter visto alguns carinhos particularmente íntimos entre vocês.

— Não seja malicioso, rapaz — tentei descontrair, mas certamente o meu rosto era um esgar.

— É, me desculpe, acho que fui direto. É um prazer conhecê-lo, Remus.

— O prazer é recíproco, Regulus.

Era impressionante a semelhança física dos irmãos Black, embora Regulus, por ser dois anos mais jovem que Sirius, fosse ligeiramente mais franzino. Só que os olhos eram os mesmos, os olhos azul-acinzentados e maliciosos. As maneiras é que eram diferentes. Enquanto Sirius ria alto e tinha um jeito lascivo e até vulgar de se mover, Regulus falava baixinho, em sua voz musical, e se movia como um lorde. Não demorou para que travássemos amizade. No dia seguinte, Regulus era o meu melhor amigo. Não é que eu de fato gostasse do garoto, mas vê-lo comigo irritava Sirius profundamente, porque ele e o irmão não se davam bem. E era exatamente essa a minha intenção: magoá-lo. Além do mais, Regulus se parecia tanto com o irmão, que eu podia facilmente tentar me enganar. Foi o que fiz quando a nossa amizade ficou mais _intensa_, em meados de abril. A noite já caíra, noite agradável de primavera. O time de quadribol da Sonserina terminara o treino um pouco tarde, e eu marcara de encontrar Regulus no vestiário. Propositalmente, esperei que ele fosse o único no aposento.

— Pensei que não viria mais — ele disse, meio irritado, ao avistar-me — são oito e meia, temos que voltar ao castelo.

— Acho que podemos ficar mais um pouco, Reg.

— Mas Filch vai trancar a porta e não poderemos mais entrar.

— Eu conheço entradas alternativas, acredite. Não se preocupe com isso.

— Por que é que você insistiu tanto em me encontrar aqui? Justamente aqui?

— Porque foi o único lugar _adequado_ em que eu consegui pensar.

— Adequado? Adequado a quê?

— Por enquanto, a uma conversa mais descontraída. Olha o que eu trouxe.

— Uau, Whisky de Fogo! Onde você conseguiu?

— Com os meus colegas de quarto. Não me pergunte como, mas eles sempre contrabandeiam bebidas alcoólicas para dentro do castelo.

— Não seria nada mal um gole após um treino exaustivo.

— Um gole é muito pouco. Tome dois ou três. Ou quatro.

O garoto deu de ombros, abriu a garrafa e sorveu uma quantidade generosa. Regulus bebia no gargalo da garrafa sem perder a delicadeza e o charme aristocrata. Era fascinante.

— O que você quer em troca disso, Remus?

— Por que você acha que eu quero algo em troca? Não posso fazer uma gentileza a um amigo?

— Sem essa, Remus.

— Não seja tolo, beba sem se preocupar com as minhas intenções. E me diga, foi bom o treino?

— Meu desempenho não foi dos melhores, e o pior é que vou ter de enfrentar Sirius no próximo jogo. Não vou suportar a cara debochada dele, caso a Grifinória ganhe.

— Quando a cara dele não é debochada?

— Vocês estão mesmo brigados?

— Não. Estamos indiferentes.

— Não mesmo. Quando você fala nele, o seu rosto fica tão afetado que o lábio repuxa um pouco.

— Tem razão, acho que é desagrado.

— Caralho, isso é mesmo forte. Estou que não me aguento sobre as pernas.

— Então você também fala palavras de baixo calão? Que estranho! Um garoto que me parece tão polido, fino...

— Desculpe, é que...

— Não, eu gosto.

Aproveitando-me de sua embriaguez, puxei o garoto pelas vestes verde-prata do quadribol e o imprensei, com raiva, contra a parede. Ele me olhou assustado.

— Qual é, cara?

Se ele fosse tão parecido com Sirius, eu sabia que o teria assim que mordesse o lóbulo de sua orelha. Foi o que fiz, e o garoto emitiu um gemido entrecortado.

— Não vou transgredir o seu consentimento.

— Esse é o problema — ele desabafou.

— Não acho que seja bem um problema — sussurrei, enquanto apertava a sua coxa com força, sentindo-o avolumar-se.

— Eu não quero... Não quero que as pessoas saibam, não quero ser uma decepção como... Como Sirius.

Regulus falara o nome proibido. Então, com fúria, tomei a sua boca em um beijo particularmente violento, que deixou o garoto atordoado. Ele sorveu mais um gole profundo do Whisky de Fogo.

— Acho que nós não deveríamos...

— Tarde demais, garoto.

Com uma febre que me era atípica, eu arranquei as nossas roupas de uma vez, ansioso pelo contato de pele contra pele. Numa fúria ensandecida, naquele lugar nada aconchegante, fizemos amor. Amor triste. Amor sem amor.

-x-

Fora o corpo que clamara. Agora, refletindo o ocorrido antes de adormecer, sozinho em minha cama, o corpo fechava-se de medo e vergonha. O que eu buscava, afinal, em Regulus Black? Sua inegável semelhança com o irmão? Um modo de fazer com que Sirius sofresse? Creio que as duas coisas. De uma forma ou de outra, de uma coisa eu estava convicto: Não havia refúgio.

-x-

**Notinhas da autora, pra variar xD**

_- Esse capítulo foi uma overdose de Clarice Lispector *-*_

_Quem já leu A Paixão Segundo G.H. vai se lembrar imediatamente, na parte em que o Remus compara o Sirius a uma barata, hahaha._

_- Férias, sonhadas férias! *-*_

_Agora vou poder terminar a fic rapidinho, embora esteja engajada em um novo projeto. Mas terei tempo pra tudo, é o que espero!^^_

_- Moony-Lizz, mais uma vez, obrigada por esperar! *-*  
><em>


	7. Licântropo

**6 - Licântropo**

Quando eu pude finalmente raciocinar, cheguei à conclusão de que não havia saída. Estava meio cansado, sujo demais por mergulhar em tanta lama. Sentia que o meu corpo era de fato uma coisa imunda, agora que o havia profanado por uma vingança sem fundamento, porque Regulus jamais deixaria Sirius saber que saíra comigo. De nada me resolvera sair com o mais jovem dos Black, apenas afirmara mais a mim mesmo que realmente não havia saída.

Eu queria dizer tudo a você que me lê. Ser-me-ia muito útil como forma de desabafo, mas eu simplesmente não posso. Sirius é um travo na garganta. Eu queria gritar, através dessas linhas, que Sirius era uma coisa que... Uma coisa que o quê? Não, o problema nunca fora ele, mas eu mesmo, que vos relato esta história fazendo-me de vítima. Eu, que criava expectativa onde ela não existia, que ainda tinha a mesma esperança dos dias em que estávamos juntos. Eu, que via casais e pensava "por que não?" E, depois, sentia-me a criatura mais ridícula do mundo. Eu, que ainda sentia ciúmes das pessoas que se aproximavam dele (como se eu tivesse direito!) e deixava transparecer isso. Eu, que sabia que pensava nele enquanto dormia. Não, não era sonho, era como se eu não pudesse me desligar dele nem quando dormia. Uma vez, quando ainda conversávamos, falei isso a ele e ele ficou quieto, depois arrumou mil explicações psíquicas para esse fenômeno, enquanto eu estava gritando, implicitamente, que o amava. Eu, que fazia de tudo para estar perto dele, que roubava um toque, um olhar. Que roubava um pouco do ar que ele respirava, senão o meu ficaria rarefeito. Eu, que decorava as suas pegadas no chão para segui-las, ou me perderia para sempre. Eu, que via o mundo em um sorriso simples, concedido sem intenção, ou nas palavras que ele direcionava a todo o mundo. Mas que a mim pareciam especiais. Eu, que imaginava coisas, que ouvia o Noturno 20 de Chopin e pensava que um dia nós dois faríamos isso juntos. Eu, que sabia que nada mais daria certo, mas que insistia e insistia no mesmo erro. Ele dissera "nunca mais" e eu pensara ouvir um "quem sabe num outro dia". Eu, que queria cair a seus pés, chorar na sua frente até perder o fôlego, para que ele me acolhesse. Mesmo sabendo que ele nunca faria isso, que no máximo me pediria desculpas. Eu, que continuava esperando, mas esperando o quê? Esperando que ele me resgatasse, que me colocasse no colo e dissesse que tudo ia ficar bem, que secaria novamente todas as minhas lágrimas. Esperando o quê? Esperando nada, era esse o mistério. Eu, o tolo Remus, o sensível, o aluado.

"_Muito prazer, Moony, o apelido idiota que os meus amigos me deram". _

O aluado. O lunático, como Sirius costumava dizer. O rapaz de olhos cor de âmbar, que se tornava irreconhecível às luas cheias. Um lobisomem, na lua cheia, mataria até mesmo o seu melhor amigo, não era isso que líamos nos livros de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas? Mas, eis que vou lhes contar um pequeno segredo: Não é verdade. Durante as minhas transformações parte de mim não desligava de Sirius. Da mesma forma que eu disse acima, quando pensava no meu amigo enquanto dormia, também pensava enquanto era lobisomem.

"_Sirius, eu te amo. Sim, eu estou gritando isso agora, mas você não pode ouvir. Porque não grito com palavras, tenho medo que elas me afastem mais ainda de você. Você me entende? Eu quero ficar calado, por isso eu quero ficar calado. Para trazer você de volta, eu posso até fingir que estou feliz e que não me importo. Mas você pode ver rastros de lágrimas, bem sutis, em cada lado do meu rosto. Você pode ouvir a minha voz embargar, não pode? É que eu não posso mais, eu não posso mais, você me entende? Eu não posso continuar sem você. Sirius, eu não posso suportar o "nunca mais". Dá-me a tua mão agora, que estou afundando no mais profundo de mim e não sei como voltar."_

Pois bem, durante as minhas transformações eu, de alguma forma misteriosa, pensava em Sirius. Vou lhes dar uma prova concreta daquilo que afirmo, para que não digam que estou mentindo. Bem, quando a lua cheia de maio chegou, eu me encaminhei para a Casa dos Gritos, como sempre. E, como sempre, senti a consciência ceder lugar ao monstro.

Sei que acordei nu e no mesmo lugar de sempre, a Floresta Proibida. Há meses que eu não me continha dentro da Casa dos Gritos. Mas, dessa vez, havia um diferencial: Meu corpo estava parcialmente aquecido pelo que, descobri um segundo depois, era uma capa preta. Para a minha maior surpresa, Sirius afagava os meus cabelos.

— O que você está fazendo aqui? — indaguei.

— Vamos entrar. Você está muito machucado.

— Antes me diga o que você está fazendo aqui.

— Eu sei que você tem se transformado sozinho nos últimos meses, sem a minha companhia ou dos meninos, como animagos. Mas, ontem, eu... Eu ouvi um uivo de sofrimento e deixei o castelo, pronto para me transformar em cachorro quando o encontrasse na floresta, mas...

— Mas o quê?

— Mas você me encontrou antes que eu tivesse tempo.

— O quê? — indaguei, afastando-me bruscamente — Você se postou diante de mim em sua forma humana? Você sabe o que eu poderia fazer com você, Sirius? Eu poderia ter te matado! Como lobisomem, eu não tenho consciência dos meus atos.

— Foi o que eu pensei a princípio, quando você rosnou pra mim e se aproximou com os dentes arreganhados. Mas, então, você me olhou com seus olhos de fera, bem dentro dos meus, e se afastou, chorando como um cachorrinho. E você começou a se morder, a se arranhar. Eu tentei impedir, mas... Mas você estava furioso consigo mesmo. Então eu esperei até que você adormecesse e, bem, estamos aqui.

Olhei para os meus braços, peito e pernas, e realmente havia cortes fundos, arranhões e mordidas.

— Madame Pomfrey vai cuidar de você.

— Não é necessário, Sirius, eu já estou acostumado.

— Nunca o vi tão furioso. Pensei que ia se matar.

— Eu deveria ter feito isso, já que enquanto humano não tenho coragem.

— Não diga isso.

— Por que não? Olhe para mim, sou um fracasso! Fui mordido aos sete anos de idade e agora me transformo em um monstro todos os meses.

— Você adquire a forma física de um monstro, mas não é o que você é realmente. Caso contrário, agora eu estaria despedaçado em algum canto da Floresta Proibida.

— Eu não mereço estar vivo, Sirius.

— Não gosto quando você diz isso.

Ajudou-me a vestir a capa, que me doía ao tocar a pele lacerada.

— Eu vou cuidar de você.

— Você não precisa se preocupar com isso, mas obrigado pelo que fez até aqui.

E saí mancando, deixando-o para trás. Queria não precisar de Sirius. Ele também não fez menção de me seguir, talvez pensasse que assim era melhor. Mas não era, claro que não era.

-x-

Fechamos um ciclo de nossa história, que se iniciou na primavera passada. Eu não conseguia pensar no quanto a minha vida mudara em tão pouco tempo. Há um ano eu era o garoto tímido d'Os Marotos, a sombra de Sirius Black. Quando eu via Severus e Regulus, não podia acreditar que me tornara uma criatura tão vil e egoísta. A verdade é que Regulus não se importava, era um garoto de coração gelado. Acho que essa característica estava nos genes. Mas Severus, desse eu realmente sentia pena, porque sofria por mim. E sofria calado. Eu o ignorava, porque simplesmente não sabia o que fazer, mas, quando refleti e me dei conta de que estava fazendo com ele quase o mesmo que Sirius fazia comigo, então resolvi procurá-lo para conversar. Era primavera, novamente, e as pessoas costumavam terminar a tarde nos jardins. Severus estava, como sempre, encostado à sua árvore favorita: Aquela menos vistosa e mais escondida.

— Hey!

— Ah... Oi, Remus. Você está bem?

— Estou sim, e você? Preparado para os N.I.E.M's?

— Talvez. Vamos ver, não é?

— Posso me sentar aqui ao seu lado?

— O jardim é direito de todos os alunos, não é?

Permanecemos calados por alguns minutos, e eu notei que Severus procurava desesperadamente quebrar o silêncio, mas nada fiz para ajudá-lo. Por fim, comentou que o sol estava forte.

— Mas eu realmente detesto o calor — concluiu.

— É claro que detesta, você se parece com um vampiro, não é? Conde Drácula ou algo assim.

Ele riu brevemente.

— Sei de quem se trata, cresci lendo os autores trouxas de que meu pai gostava.

— Então o seu pai é trouxa, Severus? Sério que você é mestiço?

Ele ficou muito vermelho, e eu não pude deixar de rir. Mas prometera que não seria cruel, então pousei a minha mão sobre os eu ombro, em cumplicidade.

— Fique descansado, eu também sou mestiço. Mas o trouxa da história é a minha mãe.

— Por isso você conhece Conde Drácula, então.

— Exatamente. A minha mãe gosta muito de ler. Mas, Severus, os seus amigos sonserinos não se importam com o fato de você ser mestiço?

— Na verdade, eles não sabem.

— Claro que não, e não seria eu a pessoa que contaria.

— Eu sei que não. Afinal, eu tenho um segredo seu, não tenho? Eu presenciei você em forma de lobisomem naquele dia que você por pouco não me matou. Odeio Potter com todas as minhas forças, mas se não fosse ele...

— Brincadeira idiota do Sirius, como sempre.

— E vocês dois?

— Como assim? Já não existe um "nós dois" há algum tempo.

Percebi que o seu rosto se iluminava sutilmente, e senti um prazer horrível por saber que ele se enganava em relação a mim.

— Mas você ainda gosta dele — disse com uma voz estrangulada — não gosta?

— A questão é: Eu deveria gostar? Não, Severus, a resposta é não. Olhe, amar Sirius é como ter constantemente uma bola de aço atada ao calcanhar. É ter que andar arrastando aquilo, entende? Por exemplo, se eu estou com ele nesta tarde, nunca poderei saber com quem ele estará à noite. Se estará comigo, com a garota da Corvinal ou com quem quer que seja. Alguém pode viver dessa forma? Eu pergunto: Alguém deve gostar de uma pessoa assim? Não, eu acho que não. Mas sabe que eu entendo o lado dele? É muito fácil gostar e desgostar de alguém como eu, uma coisa que se pode abandonar. Preste atenção, Severus, o que mantém as pessoas juntas é o medo. Se, por acaso, Sirius sentisse medo de me perder, certamente estaríamos juntos.

— Ou não.

— É, talvez não. Bom, tinha de ser assim, não há o que discutir agora, não é verdade? Também não falemos mais nisso. Sirius é algo que deve ficar no passado.

— Eu gostaria de acreditar nisso.

— E por quê? Não é possível que se importe tanto comigo.

— Não — desconsertou-se, ficando rubro outra vez — é que... Sei lá.

Caímos em silêncio outra vez, e perdi meus olhos pelo jardim. Nisso, avistei Sirius à beira do Lago Negro, conversando animadamente com James. Sua felicidade, é claro, incomodou-me.

— Severus?

— O que foi?

— O que você faria se eu o beijasse, assim, na frente de todo o mundo?

— Nada. Eles já implicam tanto comigo, que um motivo a mais não faria diferença. Demais, Hogwarts já está acabando, não é mesmo? Mas, quanto a você...

— Quanto a mim...?

— Você não se importaria?

— E por que eu deveria? Todo o mundo sabe que eu saí com Sirius, não sabe? Você mesmo me disse isso. Que diferença faria, se já sabem que sou homossexual?

— Não, eu quero dizer: Você não se importaria que vissem você _me_ beijando? Sabe, por ser eu...

— E o que há de errado com você?

Ele engrolou a voz.

— Tudo.

Senti uma compaixão excessiva e, novamente, aquela sensação de que Severus era o meu espelho. Então, sem pensar, eu o beijei. Mentira, eu estava pensando em Sirius, em como me seria prazeroso que ele visse a cena. Mas, coitado de Severus, que me entregou outra vez os seus sentimentos durante o beijo. Agarrava-se ao meu pescoço, desesperado. Eu tinha a impressão de que fazia o mesmo com Sirius. Sirius, Sirius, até quando? Eu deveria me rejubilar com a ideia de que Severus me amava, mas só conseguia pensar em Sirius. Se ele nos estaria vendo, o que ele sentiria. Por fim, afastei o garoto e me voltei mais do que depressa para o lugar onde vira Sirius pela última vez. Ele realmente olhava em nossa direção, estupefato. Senti-me triunfar.

— Você conseguiu — disse Severus, como se lesse os meus pensamentos — ele está olhando para cá.

— Dane-se — menti.

— No fundo, eu acho que ele gosta de você.

— Por que você acha isso?

— Bem, se você não me oferece nada e eu gosto, porque ele não deveria gostar, se você é inteiramente dele?

Fiquei momentaneamente sem voz, mas em seguida articulei uma resposta.

— Quem disse?

Ele balançou a cabeça.

— Black só tem medo.

— Tanto faz. Ele que morra sozinho, agora já não importa.

Severus deu de ombros. Eu me calei, observando Sirius, que se retirava. Apenas mais tarde é que conversaríamos sobre o ocorrido. Eu me sentei à cama para pentear os cabelos, tentando fingir que ignorava Sirius na cama ao lado. Ele, porém , fez questão de fazer notar a sua presença e foi direto.

— Não sabia que você estava se dando tão bem com Snape.

— Agora você ficou sabendo — respondi com simplicidade.

— Ele não é bom para você.

— Você não sabe nada sobre ele.

— Sei o suficiente. Ele é um aspirante a Comensal da Morte.

— Talvez eu possa dissuadi-lo dessa ideia.

— Mas nunca poderá mudar a natureza dele.

— Engraçado, não é, Sirius? Ele, que é uma pessoa vil, um aspirante a Comensal da Morte, como você mesmo disse, consegue me tratar com tanta delicadeza, enquanto você, esta pessoa íntegra, me trata como um naco de carne. Acho irônico.

— Eu nunca te tratei como um naco de carne.

— Desculpe. Um meio de se conseguir diversão? Acho que assim fica mais bonito.

— Eu nunca me diverti às suas custas. Remus, eu sempre gostei de você e você sabe disso.

— Então por quê?

— Eu já disse que o problema não é você, meu amor. Eu queria que as coisas fossem diferentes.

— Mas elas não são, eis tudo. Não queira trazer tudo à tona, Sirius. Eu te peço.

Mas, ignorando totalmente o meu pedido, ele pulou para a minha cama.

— Não torne as coisas piores do que elas já são.

— Sério, Remus, eu quero que você seja feliz com outra pessoa, mas não Snape. Ele não é para você.

— Eu sei que não, mas o que eu posso fazer?

Contra toda a minha vontade, eu chorei. As lágrimas eram assim, vinham sempre nos momentos inadequados. Às vezes eu me sentia sufocar de desespero e queria chorar, mas simplesmente não conseguia. Mas, na frente de Sirius, quando eu precisava me mostrar mais forte, a minha garganta arranhava e o choro insistia. Como eu disse, Sirius era um travo na garganta.

— Desculpe — ele disse de repente.

— Odeio quando você se desculpa. Por que você faz isso? É tão patético! Pura falta de argumentos.

— Não, Remus, é que...

— E soa tão frio, tão falso! Como se você zombasse de mim. Não, eu posso ver no seu sorriso. Você é um irônico de merda, Sirius!

— Remus, você está bem?

— Não, é claro que eu não estou bem! Como eu poderia estar? Se eu estou gritando que eu amo você e você simplesmente ignora? Você ignora porque é covarde. ISSO MESMO, VOCÊ É COVARDE!

— Talvez eu seja mesmo. Não, eu sou com certeza. Você é a melhor pessoa do mundo, Remus, por isso eu não te mereço.

— Não me venha com essa.

— Se não fosse você, se fosse outra pessoa qualquer, eu talvez conseguisse manter uma relação. Não uma relação forte, porque, como eu disse, eu não quero. Mas, se não fosse você, eu talvez conseguisse "usar" essa pessoa, para utilizar o termo que você gosta. Mas, não, eu gosto muito de você para me aproveitar do seu amor e... E simplesmente te levar pra cama.

Senti os meus olhos queimarem. Claro, era só isso o que eu significava para Sirius. Cama. Naquele momento, eu desejava que ele nunca tivesse existido, que tivesse morrido no parto ou algo do tipo. Um segundo depois, eu me arrependi e me odiei por esse pensamento.

— Já cheguei longe demais, Sirius. Eu não posso afundar mais do que isso.

Sem pensar demais, eu beijei os seus lábios. Ele não se moveu.

— Agora que atingi o fundo do poço, eu só posso emergir.

— Com isso você quer dizer que...

Abri a boca para responder, ainda que não soubesse o que ia falar, _se_ ia falar. Não precisei, porém, porque a porta do dormitório abriu de repente e por ela irrompeu um James Potter totalmente lívido.

— Tudo bem, Prongs? — Sirius indagou, erguendo-se da cama em um ímpeto.

— Peter...

— O que aconteceu?

— Vocês precisam vir comigo.

xxx

_Notinhas da autora:_

_Ok, esse capítulo ficou meio cheio de incoerências xD  
>Eu a minha mania de usar a fic para desabafar. Coitadinho do Remus :3<br>_

_Anyway... Reviews? *-*_


	8. O princípio do fim

**7 – O princípio do fim**

O cheiro de iodo na Ala Hospitalar me deixava nauseado, mas permanecer ali era o mínimo que eu podia fazer pelo meu amigo. Peter Pettigrew estava profundamente adormecido sobre um dos leitos, mas respirava com dificuldade e tremia levemente de vez em quando. Suas mãos estavam enfaixadas, havia curativos nos braços e no pescoço. Bandagens cobriam a sua cabeça. Um quadro deplorável.

— Eu ainda não entendi direito, James — Sirius disse em voz impressionantemente baixa.

— Ah — James suspirou, cansado — parece que o nosso amigo enlouqueceu. Eu o encontrei se debatendo no chão do banheiro do terceiro andar, parece que havia ingerido alguma coisa venenosa. E ele estava todo cortado, acho que quebrou o espelho e tudo o mais. Ele também cortou a cabeça, creio que na queda.

— Madame Pomfrey disse se ele vai ficar bem?

— Disse que o perigo maior já passou, mas que temos que ficar de olho nele quando sair daqui — e baixou o tom da voz — ela falou, com o Dumbledore, alguma coisa sobre o Saint Mungus.

— Ele não vai para o Saint Mungus — eu disse, abrindo a minha boca pela primeira vez.

— Shhh, cale a boca, Remus. Não, claro que não, nós vamos fazer de tudo pra que ele fique. Quando Peter acordar, eu vou conversar com ele.

Claro, conversar. Hipócrita nojento, era o que eu pensava de James naquele momento. Peter louco, sob ameaça de ser internado no Saint Mungus. E por quê? O que ninguém compreendia, para mim era claro: James Potter. É claro que não havia outra hipótese, eu via o quanto Peter ia definhando aos poucos. Não demoraria até tentar o suicídio. E James e Sirius? O que estaria passando pela cabeça deles naquele momento? Pena, provavelmente, e quanto a James, um pouco de prazer. Eu podia ver isso nos seus olhos, ou também estaria enlouquecendo? É claro que havia alguma satisfação! Peter ferido como estava, tudo por amor a ele. Claro que James Potter estava satisfeito! Sua vaidade borbulhava dentro de si. Senti nojo e a minha ânsia pelo iodo se fez maior. Olhei de James para Sirius, e de Sirius de volta para James. Havia cumplicidade em seus olhos, e um pouco de desejo nos de Sirius. Desejo por que eu fizesse o mesmo! Não pude mais suportar e saí sem aviso prévio, saí pisando duro, sem olhar para trás.

-x-

Peter voltou para nós no terceiro dia. Seus cortes estavam cicatrizando, mas ele parecia mais perturbado do que nunca. Quando ficamos a sós no dormitório, eu me aproximei de sua cama.

— Como é que você está se sentindo?

Ele deu de ombros e passou a mão pela cabeça, que estava raspada por causa dos cortes.

— Olhe para mim, estou mais feio do que já era.

— Não diga isso, você não está feio. Seu rosto é bonito, de uma forma ou de outra. E os cabelos crescem rápido.

Concedeu-me um meio sorriso cansado.

— Por que ele não me deixou morrer, Remus?

— Como?

— James. Não foi ele quem me encontrou no banheiro? Por que não me deixou morrer?

— Porque ele gosta de você, não?

— Você realmente acredita nisso? Você acredita que tanto ele quanto Sirius são capazes de gostar de alguém? Eu acho que não.

Ofegou, porque havia feito algum esforço para falar. Eu lhe servi um copo d'água, que ele sorveu pensativo.

— Ou talvez o problema sejamos nós.

— Você quer dizer que...

— Que somos absolutamente diferentes deles, não? Que somos criaturas fracas, que amam. Se víssemos o mundo da mesma forma que os nossos amigos, se víssemos o prazer em vez do amor, a diversão em vez do carinho, a euforia em lugar da paz... Aí eu acho que teríamos alguma chance. De fato somos incompatíveis com eles. James já me disse isso.

Incompatíveis. É, Peter estava certo, mas a palavra me causou um incômodo bárbaro. Incompatíveis. Sim, eu já notara desprezo no olhar de Sirius e, por vezes, já pensara nisso, mas ouvir de outra pessoa tornava a coisa quase certa. Eu deveria perguntar a Sirius, nem que essa fosse a nossa última conversa.

— Peter, eu vou deixar que você descanse, ok?

— Tudo bem, Remus, já estou mesmo ficando com sono. São as ervas medicinais. Mas volte depois, eu gosto de conversar com você. Acho que você é o único no mundo que pode me entender perfeitamente.

— E você a mim.

É claro que eu mentira. Quem poderia entender aquela dor, aquela revolta que se passava dentro de mim? Um misto de ódio com amor, de indignação e devoção. Enquanto eu descia as escadas procurando Sirius, eu me sentia como Teseu dentro do labirinto, pronto para me encontrar, a qualquer momento, com o minotauro. Para mim, o monstro era a verdade. Fazer a pergunta a Sirius seria confrontar-me com a maior verdade, a mais revoltante. Mas eu tentava não pensar nela, tentava não pensar em nada enquanto passava pelos corredores, sentindo o meu coração golpear a caixa torácica sem nenhuma moderação. Mas onde encontraria Sirius? Talvez nos jardins, provavelmente nos jardins.

De fato ele estava lá, sozinho à beira do Lago Negro. Eu só não esperava encontrar Severus pelo caminho.

— Tudo bem, Remus? Você está com uma cara péssima.

— Pra falar a verdade, eu estou indo resolver a minha vida.

— Com Sirius?

— De certa forma.

— Boa sorte.

— Eu não preciso de sorte, eu preciso de coragem — e beijei os seus lábios sem aviso prévio — torça por mim.

Seus olhos fitavam o lago, imperturbadamente. A apenas alguns passos de distância, eu podia fitá-lo sem que ele me visse. E toda a minha força caiu por terra ao ver Sirius tão quieto, tão bonito com os olhos perdidos. O rosto que eu amava, o corpo que eu desejava. O homem com quem eu passaria tudo o que me restasse de vida, tanto um dia quanto um século. Mas tal dádiva me havia sido negada, e eu deveria me acostumar a isso.

"_Olá, Minotauro, tens aqui Teseu sem o fio de Ariadne. Depois de enfrentar o labirinto, eis-me aqui, a seus pés. Sem o fio não posso voltar, entrego-me, pois."_

— Sirius...

— Remus, tudo bem? Não nos falamos direito há dias...

— Talvez tenhamos esgotado todo o nosso estoque. Não há mais nada que falar.

— Então o que te trouxe aqui?

— Eu gostaria de dizer que vim só para olhar para você, só para te fitar ao longe. Mas não é verdade. Tenho uma pergunta a fazer. Talvez a última.

— Que pergunta é essa?

— Sirius, o problema sou eu, não? Você acha que somos incompatíveis?

Ele ficou pensativo por alguns segundos que me pareceram minutos inteiros.

— Na verdade, sim. Nós somos muito diferentes.

— Por isso eu não sirvo para ser o seu companheiro.

— Não é questão de servir, você não é uma coisa que deva ter serventia...

— Eu não sou uma coisa? É claro que eu sou uma coisa! Uma coisa muito fácil de abandonar, como eu já te disse. Porque, sinceramente, eu acho que há um momento em que não somos incompatíveis...

— Você não vai repetir que...

— Vou! Vou repetir até que você aceite. Quando eu me deito com você, Sirius, quando eu simplesmente não posso te recusar, aí eu sou perfeito. Para te dar prazer, para satisfazer todas as suas vontades, não há pessoa melhor no mundo, não há pessoa mais compatível. Eu sirvo bem para me colocar sob você e me movimentar até que você se satisfaça, não sirvo? Agora quando eu peço o teu colo, quando eu preciso que você me abrace, me acalente e me mostre um mundo melhor, eu sou incompatível. Eu sou imperfeito, eu não sirvo pra você. Porque eu sou fraco, e você não precisa de alguém assim. Seria enfadonho, não? Era só isso que eu precisava saber, a verdade.

— Verdade esta que você está deturpando, como sempre. Eu nunca disse isso, nunca! De todo o meu coração, eu te amo, Remus. Eu não sou capaz de amar qualquer outra criatura da forma que o amo, nem ao meu próprio irmão, nem a James, que me é mais valioso que Regulus. Agora eu é que estou profundamente magoado com você.

— Então a gente pode acabar com isso depressa, não? Como eu gostaria! Invejo Peter por sua coragem.

— Não diga isso. Não percebe que me faz sofrer?

— Como você pretende acabar, então? Pedindo que eu me afaste? Pedindo que eu fique longe de você para, então, chamar-me de volta para a sua cama?

— Se eu faço isso, Remus, é porque eu não consigo me controlar. Porque eu te amo, porque eu sinto desejo por você. E antes que você abra a boca para protestar, não é só isso. Eu sinto um carinho imenso por você, eu te admiro. Eu gostaria, sim, de colocar você no meu colo e te dizer que tudo vai ficar bem, mas eu não posso. Eu não posso, Remus, porque sou indigno de você.

— Isso não é verdade.

— Eu sinto medo, verdadeiro medo. Você enxerga em mim uma pessoa que eu não sou. Eu não sou tão forte, tão corajoso nem tão cafajeste quanto você enxerga. Na verdade, Remus, eu sou um covarde, desmesuradamente carente.

— Como eu disse, o problema sou eu. Se eu não fosse eu mesmo, teria alguma chance com você. Se eu pudesse, ao menos, como a fênix, morrer e renascer...

— Você não precisa mudar em nada. Ainda vai haver alguém que te ame exatamente do jeito que você é.

— _Há_ alguém que me ama assim. Mas eu infelizmente ainda sou tolo de insistir em você. Só que um dia, Sirius, eu vou olhar dentro dos seus olhos e dizer: "eu me libertei de você", e esse será o dia mais feliz da minha vida.

— E o mais triste da minha.

Eu não podia entendê-lo, por mais que me esforçasse. Sirius parecia querer me enlouquecer, e isso eu não podia permitir. Não, eu não queria acabar como Peter, numa tentativa frustrada de envenenamento, que poderia garantir um passaporte para o St. Mungus. Não, eu deveria me libertar enquanto ainda pudesse. Mas será que eu realmente podia? A ideia de me libertar de Sirius era assombrosa. O cativeiro não era bom, mas o que eu poderia fazer com a liberdade sem Sirius? E o que eu poderia fazer sem a liberdade e com ele? Não havia mesmo saída.

— É melhor que eu saia daqui antes que perca o que me resta de sanidade.

— Mas não fique com ele.

— Agora você vai me dar conselhos amorosos? É boa!

— Eu ainda sou alguém que se importa com você.

— De verdade?

— Claro.

— Então me faça um favor: Deixe-me lutar pela minha liberdade.

A verdade é que eu não queria lutar por coisa alguma. Eu estava cansado demais, e queria depor todas as minhas armas. Peter... A coragem de Peter, que eu não possuía. Morrer, naquele momento, parecia-me o melhor remédio, mas felizmente eu não cedi.

Os dias passaram, junho chegou e Peter foi melhorando aos poucos. Seus cabelos começavam a crescer, mas ele parecia tão arrasado quanto antes, talvez até um pouco mais insano. Certamente um pouco mais insano. Certa noite, ele me confessou que não sabia o que faria quando tivesse de deixar Hogwarts, que a amizade com James já ia fraca, e certamente morreria quando não tivessem mais nada em comum. Disse-me que não poderia suportar a ideia de não ter James por perto, ainda que fosse para ser humilhado por ele. Queria dizer-lhe que era loucura, mas que moral eu teria para fazê-lo? Embora tentasse ser forte, eu concordava inteiramente com Peter. Não, eu não era nada forte. Peter era. Forte e corajoso, porque o suicídio é decisão dos corajosos. Sim, porque quem decide se matar, no fundo não teme o desconhecido que vem após a morte. Ou teme, mas o desgosto de viver é maior. No meu caso, o desgosto de viver era imenso, mas o medo, o medo... Não era medo do desconhecido que vem após a morte. Bem ou mal, o meu medo era de nunca mais ver o rosto de Sirius, de ser levado para um lugar aonde ele não iria. Vejam vocês até que ponto um ser humano pode se anular! Eu, que já pensava que não poderia ser mais anulado do que já era. Eu, pessoa coisificada. Porque eu já não me era, eu era Sirius. Ele me tirara o sopro de vida dado por Deus em minha criação, e o retinha. Eu não esperava que fosse devolver, unindo os seus lábios aos meus, portanto tentava me acostumar ao que me sobrara: Um corpo que não era meu, uma alma que não me pertencia. Como prisioneiro que era dentro de mim mesmo, eu ora desejava libertar-me para ver o sol, ora desejava fechar os olhos e nada mais ver, que também era uma forma de liberdade.

Eu me pergunto: Se eu não me importava comigo, havia quem se importasse? Havia. Comecei a perceber que Severus tomava todos os meus fardos em seus ombros estreitos. Eu não o procurava quando queria chorar, mas ele sempre me encontrava. Não foi assim que começamos a nos relacionar? Quando eu o surpreendi chorando? Pois agora era ele quem me surpreendia, mas já não trazia desdém. Ao contrário, ele era inteiramente solicitude e compaixão. Via-me desabafar, às vezes como um louco, a ponto de socar a parede. E esperava, calado, até que o meu choro se tornasse manso. Então, tomava entre as suas as minhas mãos feridas e as beijava. Depois, cobria-me com um abraço particularmente terno e me dizia, sem nenhuma palavra, que estaria ali, que ficaria até que eu me sentisse completamente bem.

Mas eu nunca me sentia, é claro.

-x-

Faltava apenas um dia para regressarmos. Enquanto todos estavam afoitos demais para começar uma nova vida, eu me colocara diante do Lago Negro, onde meditava longamente sobre a vida que estava deixando em Hogwarts.

— Remus, tudo bem se eu me sentar ao seu lado?

Ele sempre era tão delicado, como eu poderia recusá-lo? Indiquei o meu lado direito, e ele se acercou de mim sem demora.

— Então, Severus, o que você pretende fazer quando Hogwarts não for mais o seu lar?

Deu de ombros.

— Meus amigos costumavam dizer que você seria Comensal da Morte.

— Era o que eu queria mesmo, mas sei lá... Hoje eu quero alguma coisa mais tranquila. Talvez eu trabalhe no Ministério, ou venha lecionar em Hogwarts.

— Não é má ideia. O que você lecionaria?

— Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

— Então teríamos que brigar pelo cargo.

— Não posso competir com um lobisomem.

Ele sorriu e eu o abracei pelos ombros. Ao contrário de Sirius, Severus era tranquilo, morno, confortável. O que me atormentava nele era o fato de, como eu já disse, servir a mim como um espelho. Se éramos iguais, então porque não nos uníamos? Acontece que eu não precisava de alguém igual a mim, nem diferente. Eu precisava de Sirius. Unicamente de Sirius.

— Eu quero dizer, vamos nos ver ainda?

— O quê? — indaguei, pois estivera devaneando.

— Eu perguntei se vamos nos ver mesmo que estejamos em Hogwarts.

— Ah... Sim. Sim, é claro.

— Eu vou te escrever todos os dias.

— Eu não sei se vou te responder todos os dias.

— Não precisa. Eu vou escrever apenas para que você sinta que não está sozinho. A resposta não é necessária. Bom, é claro que eu gostaria se, enfim...

Eu não sabia o que dizer, então não disse nada. Perdi os olhos pelo lago, como sempre, e ele os acompanhou. Não ousava ir além, como eu não ousaria se estivesse assim, ao lado de Sirius. Eu deveria realmente me afastar daquele garoto, por quem sentia pena.

— Olha, Severus, eu vou entrar. Ainda preciso terminar de arrumar algumas coisas.

— Tá legal. Se não nos virmos no jantar, eu te espero amanhã para pegarmos juntos o Expresso.

— Certo, então... Então a gente se vê.

Severus era uma coisa fácil de se abandonar, como eu mesmo sempre fora. Tão submisso que dava raiva. Era isso que Sirius pensava de mim? Provavelmente. Amargurado, arrumei as minhas coisas, despi para sempre o uniforme da Grifinória, tomei um banho e desci para o jantar. Não toquei na comida. Doía ver tudo aquilo pela última vez. O Salão Comunal cheio de vida, com o som de risos que se misturavam. O cheiro maravilhoso das iguarias de cada jantar. Os fantasmas que iam e vinham, tão animados quantos os estudantes. Sirius e James arquitetando planos para as férias. Mas Peter, esse sim parecia tão arrasado e infeliz quanto eu, embora não soubesse disfarçar. Doía-me ver tudo aquilo que, na noite seguinte, já seria passado, lembrança, parte dos melhores anos da minha vida. A comida deliciosa do banquete, que não me apetecia. Meus olhos ardiam e eu precisava chorar. Pedi licença e me retirei sem dar a menor importância aos protestos dos meus amigos.

Também era a última vez que eu contemplava o céu na Torre de Astronomia, ao menos como aluno. Mas lá não era tão desesperador quanto no Salão Principal. Não me sentia sufocado, pois a brisa estival era agradável e eu estava ali absolutamente sozinho. Não por muito tempo.

— Você saiu correndo do Salão Principal...

Houve um tempo em que todo o meu júbilo se concentrava no som daquela voz. No momento em questão, ela era o tormento, a mácula no ambiente de paz, o som que me impulsionava a ir em frente e em frente, até ultrapassar as ameias e atingir o nada. E, então, verticalmente, chegar ao silêncio.

— Eu não estava com fome, Sirius.

— Você está chateado com alguma coisa?

— Não. Só não estou com fome.

Eu continuei fitando o céu violentamente negro, relutando para me virar e olhar Sirius de frente, coisa que eu sabia que não demoraria a fazer.

— Eu também estou um pouco triste por ter de deixar Hogwarts.

— Você sabe lidar com o passado.

— Não tanto quanto você imagina.

— As coisas são impressionantemente fáceis pra você, Sirius.

— Você acha mesmo? Não é fácil saber que eu não vou te ver nunca mais.

Então eu me virei. Já que aquela seria praticamente a última vez que eu veria Sirius — e agora era coisa certa — eu faria de tudo para absorver cada detalhe mínimo do seu rosto. Precisava tê-lo bem desenhado na memória, para que esta não viesse a me faltar mais tarde. E sustentei o seu olhar em silêncio, como nunca antes conseguira fazer...

"_Ei, Remus, olha nos meus olhos. Por que você não consegue sustentar o meu olhar por muito tempo?"_

"_Porque você me tragaria para o seu interior e eu não saberia como voltar."_

Era isso, o medo de ser tragado. Isso que eu confessara a ele alguns meses atrás, agora se me mostrava como a verdade mais absoluta. Mas eu agora não temia mais ser tragado, simplesmente porque já fora e de fato não sabia como voltar. Então fiquei em silêncio e me concentrei em cada um dos seus traços, sem pressa alguma em fazê-lo. Naquele momento, ele não me parecia sarcástico, arrogante, odioso. Era só o menino que eu conhecera há alguns anos, o rapaz levemente malicioso e um tanto despreocupado, de olhos azul-acinzentados e lábios cor de romã. Olhos doces, lábios que não sorriam com maldade. Era apenas o Sirius por quem eu me apaixonara. Então, vendo-o assim, não pude me impedir, não hesitei e, quando dei por mim, já havia me lançado aos seus braços e o abraçava com toda a força que a minha fraqueza conseguia comportar. Agarrado a ele, sentindo o seu calor e o seu cheiro único, eu era apenas Remus. O lunático, o aluado, o que amava. O tolo, que chorava desesperadamente, sentindo o coração como uma bomba relógio que era aquele adeus. Dizendo repetidamente que o amava, que o amava, que o amava. Até a voz se anular pela carga de emoção.

— Eu também te amo — ele me sussurrou.

E nos afastamos lentamente. Eu, com vergonha, limpando o rosto arrasado por lágrimas. Ele, impassível. O rosto, aos poucos, retomando a máscara de desdém e indiferença, que me fez temê-lo outra vez.

— Boa noite, Sirius.

— Nós vamos para o mesmo lugar.

— Mas eu vou agora.

Eu precisava, outra vez, ver-me longe de Sirius, não ouvir a sua voz. Mas isso era impossível, visto que ele dormia na cama ao lado da minha. Então, com o meu cortinado fechado, esperei que as vozes se calassem e todos adormecessem. Esperei, pacientemente, uma, duas, três horas. A madrugada já ia alta quando eu me arrisquei a abrir apenas uma fenda no cortinado. Sirius dormia em vestes íntimas, devido ao calor, e apenas as suas pernas estavam parcialmente cobertas pelo lençol. Eu não o desejei, mas senti aquela mesma espécie de devoção que fazia com que eu me esquecesse de mim. Eu queria me ajoelhar diante de Sirius, pedir que me deixasse olhá-lo para sempre. Mas não me movi, não pude me mover. Exausto, eu fechei novamente o cortinado e tentei adormecer. Não consegui.

-x-

_Notinhas  
><span>__  
>Provavelmente este é o último capítulo postado esse ano (já que o próximo ano está tããão longe!) xD. Aliás, eu acho que a fic está acabando =  
><em>

_De qualquer forma, já tenho uma boa ideia do que vou escrever no próximo capítulo!_

_Feliz Ano Novo pra vocês, coisas fofas, que acompanham esta fic! *-*  
><em>


	9. Reencontro

**8 - Reencontro**

Como não podia me sentar sozinho em um compartimento do Expresso, então resolvi me sentar com desconhecidos, para que pudesse fazer a viagem em silêncio. Tive sorte, porque viajaram comigo duas garotas que também não se conheciam e a irmã mais nova de uma delas, que dormiu praticamente o caminho inteiro. Eu, aliás, cochilei por alguns momentos, mas aquele sono leve e perturbado, no qual a dor persiste latente. Quando as lágrimas vieram, eu deixei que caíssem em silêncio. Mas quando desembarquei, estava tão cansado que mal conseguia firmar as pernas no chão. Contra a minha vontade, procurei Sirius por todos os lados, e o encontrei a um canto menos movimentado da plataforma, na presença de James e Peter. Mais do que impelido, eu me senti obrigado a me juntar a eles. Era a última vez, afinal, que os Marotos estariam reunidos. Caminhei lentamente na direção dos meus amigos, arrependendo-me a cada passo. Mas não retrocedi.

— Ei, Moony! Achamos que você já havia ido pra casa.

— Não, James, eu vim... Eu vim me despedir de vocês.

— Pois eu não estou gostando dessas caras. Moony, Padfoot, Wormtail, isso não é uma despedida! Quero dizer, é uma despedida da escola, mas não quer dizer que não vamos mais nos ver. Ou quer?

— Claro que vamos nos ver — Sirius respondeu com um sorriso vacilante — já desistiu de me chamar para apadrinhar seu filho, canalha?

— Lily está grávida? — indaguei, olhando imediatamente para o rosto de Peter, que se tornou ainda mais sombrio.

— Claro que não. Estamos pensando a longo prazo.

Meus olhos voltaram a encontrar o rosto perturbado de Peter. Em seu semblante, resplandecia Otelo em todo o seu vigor. Os olhos fixos em um ponto qualquer no chão, os lábios que formavam uma linha dura. Naquele momento, eu o temi verdadeiramente.

— De qualquer forma, não quero que nenhum de vocês se afaste — James retomou — é claro que a vida vai ficar mais difícil, mais corrida, mas isso não significa que a nossa amizade tenha que acabar, porque...

Quanta hipocrisia. Há quanto tempo que o nosso grupo não era mais um grupo? Quando James entenderia que aquele negócio de "amizade eterna" fora apenas uma promessa imatura criada por nós, quando necessitávamos desesperadamente um do outro? Agora finalmente estaríamos livres, e eu desejava ardentemente buscar a minha paz.

— Eu estou indo, então.

— Já, Moony? Sirius e eu estávamos combinando de passarmos em um bar, em Londres, antes de seguirmos para casa.

— Desculpa, James, eu vou recusar. Tenho que resolver algumas coisas, e...

— Então depois eu te mando uma coruja e a gente marca algo.

— Tá legal. Então, tchau, James, Peter e... Sirius.

Não sei dos outros, mas Sirius assentiu cordialmente. Não sorriu, e eu não esperei que sorrisse. Ao virar as costas, eu sabia que o estaria deixando para trás. E para sempre.

-x-

O tempo passa para todo o mundo, até para mim. Certo dia eu me levantei, olhei para o calendário e me dei conta de que não via Sirius Black há dois anos, nem sabia notícias suas. Então eu me sentei novamente à cama e fiquei parado, olhando para os meus pés e me lembrando do que vivera durante esses dois longos anos. Na verdade, não foram tão longos assim. Seria romântico dizer que cada minuto equivaleu a uma hora, e cada hora a um século, mas não seria verdadeiro. O tempo passou normalmente, como passa para todo o mundo. Saí da casa dos meus pais para morar sozinho, em Londres, uma vez que comecei a trabalhar no Beco Diagonal. Era um trabalho um tanto tedioso, como atendente em um antiquário. A dona era uma senhora de idade, muito boa, que me pagava razoavelmente bem para fazer nada. É que a loja era pouco movimentada, então eu ficava sentado, lendo os meus livros, a maior parte do tempo. Quem é que, no Beco Diagonal, iria se interessar por velhos objetos enfeitiçados? Um dia eu descobri que ela me empregara porque eu era muito parecido com um filho que ela perdera há quinze anos. E, acomodado, fiquei com o cargo, porque não me animava a procurar algo melhor. Então eu morava em um apartamento de três cômodos, no subúrbio de Londres, e trabalhava em um antiquário, era isso? Não me relacionara com mais ninguém, passava pelas pessoas como se elas fossem invisíveis. Como se eu mesmo fosse. Sirius, como eu disse, desaparecera completamente, e também James e Peter. Mas Severus ainda me mandou algumas cartas na casa de meus pais, às quais não respondi.

Respirei fundo e pisquei os olhos algumas vezes. Era preciso deixar o passado no seu devido lugar. Levantei-me de uma vez, tomei banho, engoli um café frio e um pão com manteiga e fui trabalhar. Ao chegar ao antiquário, como sempre, fui saudado pela Sra. Heinz com o mesmo sorriso materno e acolhedor de sempre. Ela me ofereceu biscoitos amanteigados, que aceitei porque realmente estava com fome, não conseguira comer nem a metade do pão amanhecido. Depois, pus-me a limpar cada um dos objetos. Era um trabalho que exigia cuidado, porque eram frágeis, e eu agradecia porque era tedioso. Não possuía energia para uma tarefa mais agitada ou emocionante. A Sra. Heinz colocava sempre discos de música clássica para ouvirmos, coisa que me agradava. E os dias passavam assim, despidos de emoções, mas, graças a Deus, tranquilos. Eu quase podia esquecer a tormenta de outrora, as tardes em desespero, as noites de insônia. Entre os objetos antigos, eu não precisava ser nada. Não precisava vestir uma máscara e representar, porque eles nada me cobravam. E nada me cobrava também a Sra. Heinz, que era poeta e ficava o tempo inteiro absorta em sua máquina de escrever. Tanto, que nessa tarde eu estava tão distraído e ela tão silenciosa, que me sobressaltei quando se dirigiu a mim.

— Remus, você pode atender o cliente? Estou meio concentrada aqui.

— Claro, mas só se a senhora me mostrar o poema depois.

— Você é sempre o primeiro a ver os meus trabalhos, filho.

Desvencilhei-me dos objetos, coloquei de lado o relógio de madeira e me direcionei para a porta com a flanela em mãos. Não pude acreditar no que os meus olhos viam.

— Severus?

— Remus? Você trabalha aqui?

— Há quase dois anos.

Ele não havia mudado em praticamente nada. Ainda tinha o mesmo rosto, os mesmos cabelos, o mesmo jeito. Apenas estava um pouco mais alto, com os ombros mais largos.

— Pensei que você quisesse ser auror.

— Pensei que você quisesse ser Comensal.

— Tive vontade, mas deixei pra lá. Acho que não vale a pena.

— Não, com certeza não. Também eu não tive vontade de ser auror, nem energia.

— Você não respondeu às minhas cartas. Elas não chegaram?

— Chegaram, mas eu... Bom, eu não...

— Tudo bem, não precisa se justificar. Também não quero atrapalhar o seu trabalho.

— Você não está atrapalhando. Raramente nos aparece alguém para comprar alguma coisa.

— Que horas termina o seu expediente?

— Às seis.

— Quer tomar um sorvete na Florean Fortescue? E, sei lá, conversar?

— Claro.

— Então eu passo aqui às seis. Até mais tarde, Remus.

— E não vai querer ver nada?

— Eu pensava em um relógio, mas fica para a próxima. Ainda preciso comprar uns livros e tudo o mais. Até mais tarde, Remus.

— Até.

Voltei para o meu trabalho completamente desnorteado. Ver Severus era o equivalente a reencontrar o passado, a parte minha que um dia fora viva.

— Era seu amigo?

— Perdão, Sra. Heinz?

— O rapaz que veio aqui era seu amigo?

— Sim, foi meu amigo na época da escola. Quanto a senhora está pedindo por este relógio?

— Cinco galeões.

— Pode descontar do meu salário?

— Faço por três pra você. Só não te dou porque o movimento está fraco, e esta velha precisa comer.

— Claro. Eu vou levar, então. Ainda tem daquele papel de presente?

— Acho que tem um pouco embaixo do balcão.

Severus passou no antiquário às seis horas, pontualmente. De lá seguimos para a sorveteria, que não ficava longe. Pedi dois sundaes de chocolate, e enquanto esperávamos, fiz a Severus várias perguntas. Descobri que seus pais haviam morrido em uma viagem e que agora ele morava sozinho na casa que fora deles. Que a vida há muito não fazia sentido e que ele vinha empurrando. Como eu.

— Às vezes dá vontade de parar, Remus.

Fomos interrompidos pela moça, que trouxe os sorvetes. Severus agradeceu com um sorriso e, por alguns segundos, o silêncio caiu sobre nós. Depois eu o quebrei.

— Por que você tem vontade de parar?

— É que às vezes a vida cansa demais, Remus. Falta energia, sabe? Dá vontade de morrer. Por que eu não me matei ainda? Eu não sei...

— Pra falar a verdade, nem eu. Acho que algo maior nos impele a seguir em frente. Como se alguém conhecesse o nosso destino e soubesse que, lá na frente, vai valer a pena.

— Deus?

— Depende. Você acredita que sim? Eu acredito.

— Eu também.

— Então tenha esperança, meu rapaz. Enquanto eu digo isso a você, tento dizer também a mim.

— É bom poder conversar outra vez com você, Remus. Parece que o tempo não passou.

— E por falar em tempo...

Estendi ao meu amigo o embrulho que eu fizera às pressas e que, nem por isso, deixava de estar bonito.

— Ah, obrigado, Remus. Não precisava se incomodar.

Ele abriu o embrulho, e os seus olhos brilharam como os de uma criança. Provavelmente não estava acostumado a receber presentes, foi o que eu descobri mais tarde.

— Eu o estava lustrando no momento em que você chegou à loja.

— É muito bonito. Obrigado, de coração. Vai dar um pouco de vida àquela sala lúgubre.

— Depois tire uma foto e me mostre.

— Você pode ir lá e ver pessoalmente. Quero dizer, se você quiser...

— No fim de semana?

— Por mim tudo bem.

Era quarta-feira, então. Durante os dois dias que me separavam do sábado, eu pensei se realmente deveria comparecer à casa de Severus. Por que eu deveria trazer o passado à tona? E por que não trazer? Por fim, acabei indo mesmo.

A casa era realmente lúgubre, faltava vida. Mas estava limpa e organizada. Quando cheguei, ele mesmo, como bom anfitrião, tirou a minha jaqueta e a pendurou no cabide. Depois almoçamos, enquanto conversávamos sobre assuntos banais. O ambiente era agradável, a comida era boa.

Depois do almoço, fomos tomar um licor na varanda, enquanto fumávamos um cigarro.

— E o relógio? — indaguei de repente.

— Coloquei no meu quarto. Já havia alguns quadros na sala e eu não quis retirá-los.

— Ficou bom lá?

— Vá ver você mesmo.

De fato o relógio antigo de madeira dera um ar de requinte ao quarto simples, de paredes brancas e nuas, que comportava uma cama e um guarda-roupa.

— Você escolheu um bom lugar. Ficou bonito.

— É, eu também gostei. Foi muita gentileza de sua parte me dar esse presente bonito.

— Em nome da nossa antiga amizade.

— E atual, por que não?

— E atual.

— Eu sempre me lembrei de você, de um jeito ou de outro, durante todo esse tempo.

— E eu achando que o mundo havia me esquecido... Obrigado por sempre ser tão gentil comigo, Severus.

— Menos quando você me flagrou chorando.

— Eu também não fui nada gentil com você naquele dia.

— Eu gostei tanto dela, chorei tantas vezes...

— Evans?

— Quem mais?

— Tem notícias dela?

— Está casada com o Potter, é claro.

— Como você descobriu?

— Numa coluna de fofocas do Profeta Diário. Estava folheando o jornal, quando me deparei com uma foto deles e, enfim, é isso.

— Pensei que você houvesse encontrado alguém da escola ou coisa parecida.

— Você queria saber de Sirius, não é?

— Não, eu...

— Ele também estava na foto do casamento. Bom, ele está bem, pelo jeito. Ao menos está vivo.

— Não me interessa.

— Você ainda gosta dele, não é? Que amor é esse, Remus?

— É uma doença, da qual eu venho tentando me curar. Você me ajuda?

— Como assim?

E, como fizera por diversas vezes no passado, eu o beijei. É claro que ele não se afastou, eu não supus que se afastasse.

— Eu senti a sua falta — murmurei — venha comigo, não quero esperar mais.

E o conduzi à cama.

**Notas**

_Hohoho, Severus safadinho! Tenho certeza de que colocou o relógio no quarto de propósito ;D_

_E, bom, acho que esse é o penúltimo capítulo da fic =/  
>Não vou ficar enrolando pra terminar, senão acaba ficando chato e cansativo.<em>

_Anyway, reviews? *-*_


	10. Eu te amo

**9 – Eu te amo**

Viver se tornara uma sucessão de dias e só. Uma vez eu ouvi, não sei de quem, uma frase que era mais ou menos assim: "A vida é a sala de espera da morte". Pessimista, sim, mas era o que eu sentia. Era assim que a vida se me apresentava: A espera de paz, descanso. Mas eu, ao contrário, quebrara o tanto de sossego que conseguira acumular em dois anos quando voltei a me envolver com Severus. Por que eu fazia isso, por que essa autotortura? Eu não sei. Não era carência, tampouco o amava. Não, o meu amor ficara no rosto duro de Sirius, na plataforma nove e meia, dois anos atrás. Eu realmente não deveria insistir em dividir a minha vida com alguém, mas o que eu dava a Severus era tão pouco que não me fazia falta. Todavia, eu comecei a perceber que ele se cansava. Até ele. Um dia, cinco meses após o nosso encontro no antiquário, ele estava em meu apartamento, corporeamente, porque os seus pensamentos divagavam. O cigarro se consumia entre os seus dedos, esquecido. Encarei-o, para me assegurar de que ele não me via. E eu estava certo. Dei um sorriso amargo.

— Quando o galo cantar pela terceira vez, até tu me renegarás.

— Você disse algo, Remus?

— Nada. Onde você está, Severus?

— Como?

— Eu vejo o seu corpo aqui. Mas onde é que está a sua alma?

— Lily está grávida.

— E você gostaria de ser o pai, certo?

— Não é isso. Mas eu gostei muito dela, você sabe...

— Não, você _gosta_ muito dela. Por que negar?

— Sério que você está enciumado?

— Claro que não. Só não entendo porque as pessoas tentam negar o que sentem.

— E você, por que tenta? É evidente que Sirius ainda está em cada mínimo pedaço de você. Mesmo no ato de você respirar.

— Isso é o que você está dizendo.

— É o que está evidente, meu amigo. Você não se curou, você nunca vai se curar.

— Quanto você conhece da vida e do amor para me dizer isso?

— Da vida, quase nada, agora do amor... As duas únicas pessoas que amei na vida amavam outras pessoas. Então, o que sei do amor, é que ele é uma decepção latente. E viciosa.

— Acho que isso faz algum sentido.

— De qualquer forma, não temos mais por que continuar com isso.

— Aonde exatamente você quer chegar?

— O que eu quero dizer, Remus, é que o fato de ficar comigo não vai aliviar a ausência de Sirius. Ao contrário, só vai fazer com que você o procure em mim todo o tempo. E a isso, meu caro, eu não estou disposto.

— Você está me deixando?

— Com todo o pesar do mundo. Pelo seu bem e pelo meu.

— Obrigado.

Então eu também perdera Severus? Não é que de fato me importasse, não por Severus em si. O que me doía era a constatação a que eu chegara: Se não fosse Sirius, então não haveria de ser ninguém. Ri comigo mesmo. Que destino! Procurava em meu passado um único motivo pelo qual merecesse tal castigo, mas não conseguia encontrá-lo. Castigo? Ah, Deus, perdoa-me, Pai, mas eu cometeria os pecados mais absurdos se o castigo fosse Sirius. Só que eu não cometera nenhum...

Fazia um inverno rigorosíssimo, mas era domingo. Eu tinha aquele dia livre, então sairia para dar uma espairecida, nem que fosse só para olhar o movimento dos carros na rua. Vesti um grosso casaco de lã e ganhei a calçada. Andar sem destino me parecia uma ideia interessante, porque cansava e me fazia pensar em tudo e nada ao mesmo tempo. Na rua, via todo o tipo de andarilhos e tentava me distrair com seus rostos desconhecidos. Passavam um a um diante dos meus olhos, e eu não me incomodava em olhá-los mais detalhadamente. Achava que eram todos de dois tipos distintos: Ou tolos ou cruéis. Maniqueísmo? Não. Só a única realidade que eu conseguia enxergar.

Domingo era assim, vazio. Assim, silencioso. Eu saíra para a rua para ver os carros, mas quase não havia carros. Tratava-se de um domingo chuvoso e frio, então as pessoas preferiam permanecer abrigadas em frente à lareira. Também os comércios tinham as suas portas cerradas. Eu, caminhando nesse escuro, nesse vazio, agradecendo por o dia não ser ensolarado. Como disse no começo, as coisas só foram do jeito que foram porque era primavera. Acho que eu preferia a sobriedade do inverno. De qualquer forma, eu estava andando pela rua deserta, fria e sóbria. E escura, porque a tarde ia caindo lentamente. Acredito que o destino seja mesmo tão implacável quanto dizem as frases clichês. De outra maneira, por que eu olharia para a moto estacionada do outro lado da rua? Com certeza não era porque o motoqueiro parecia furioso com a inépcia do veículo, mas porque quis reconhecê-lo por debaixo do capacete.

— Estou positivamente louco — murmurei.

Dei dois passos e parei. Meus olhos novamente buscaram o motoqueiro, que já não parecia tão nervoso, mas olhava para o veículo parecendo desolado, embora eu não pudesse ver o seu rosto por debaixo do capacete. Será que eu poderia ajudar? Não, definitivamente não entendia nada de motocicletas. Mas acho que poderia lhe indicar onde ficava a mecânica. Se é que estaria aberta, porque era domingo. Eu poderia tentar. Acho que queria mesmo falar com ele, visto que alguma parte de mim — e eu não sabia qual — quis reconhecê-lo sob o capacete.

Quando dei por mim, já havia atravessado a rua.

— Olá. Será que você quer alguma ajuda? Há uma mecânica logo ali, só não sei se abre de domingo, mas você poderia tentar.

Fiquei esperando a sua resposta, que não vinha. Em vez disso, ele tirou o capacete. Com a mão direita, cujo desenho eu jamais esquecera, Sirius afastou os cabelos negros de seu rosto perfeito.

— Não, acho que a moto não tem mais jeito, Remus. E como você está?

Sempre tão simples, tão casual. Como se houvesse me visto há dois dias, quando já faziam mais de dois anos. Enquanto seu rosto permanecia friamente tranquilo — aliás, como sempre — o meu já se contorcia em uma tentativa de reter as lágrimas. Eu gritava por dentro. Era como se estivesse em um sonho e temesse que qualquer ruído externo pudesse me acordar.

— Bem — respondi com a voz estrangulada — e você?

— Nada mal. E, já que minha moto temperamental resolveu me deixar na mão, vamos dar uma volta?

É claro que eu disse que sim. Que mais poderia dizer? Negar-me a Sirius? Não, nunca. Sirius. Sirius andando ao meu lado na calçada. Um sonho real demais? Não sei se eu implorava para que prosseguisse, ou para que terminasse de uma vez, visto que teria de acordar em algum momento.

— Você não mora mais com os seus pais? — indagou-me, e sua voz me parecia feita da mesma substância de que são feitos os devaneios.

— Eu? Ah, sim. Quero dizer, não. Agora eu moro sozinho aqui em Londres. Trabalho no Beco Diagonal.

— Sério? Como eu nunca te vi por lá?

— São poucos os que perdem o tempo visitando um antiquário.

— Uma vez eu vi Snape de passagem por lá. Vocês ainda se falam?

— Nós estávamos juntos até hoje à tarde.

— Então o relacionamento de vocês durou, não é verdade? Fico feliz por você, e espero que ele não tenha se tornado um Comensal da Morte.

— Não se tornou, mas você se engana. Não ficamos juntos por todo esse tempo. Ele reapareceu há cinco meses, tivemos um caso e só. Acabou.

— Entendo.

— E você? Casou-se?

— Eu? — e riu, e o seu riso ainda era deliciosamente sarcástico — Não, claro que não. Tenho uma namorada, mas não pretendo me casar com ela, não.

— Perdeu o medo de namorar?

— Nunca tive medo com ela.

— Claro.

— Você tinha razão, Remus, o problema era você.

— Nunca duvidei disso.

— O problema é que eu te amei. Remus, eu te amei mais do que eu pude suportar. Agora Claire... Eu nunca senti por ela nada além de atração. Por isso sei que posso ficar com ela, porque não me perderia. Você me entende?

— Não, Sirius. Eu nunca te entendi.

— Agora já não importa, não é mesmo?

— E você está morando com essa moça?

— Não, eu moro sozinho. Sabe de uma coisa? James vai ser papai.

— É, estou sabendo. Severus me contou ainda hoje.

— Nós estamos crescendo, meu pequeno Remmy.

— Não sei se eu cresci muito, não.

— Não, você definitivamente continua com a mesma cara. E o mesmo jeitinho também. Aluado.

— Já você me parece mais maduro.

— É, estou velho. E rabugento também. Viu a minha ira contra a moto?

— Você sempre foi nervosinho.

Então nos entreolhamos e rimos juntos.

_Com todas as forças, Morpheus, eu imploro: Mantém-me placidamente onírico por mais alguns minutos. Em troca, recebo sem hesitar todas as noites de insônia. Até o fim._

— Então você trabalha em um antiquário?

— É, trabalho. Tedioso, não?

— Um pouco, talvez. Estou na Ordem.

— Ordem da Fênix?

— Sim.

— Uau! Bacana, Sirius. Já fez algum trabalho legal?

— Fiz alguns, mas nada ainda tão emocionante e perigoso. Acho que vai chover.

— Em poucos minutos.

— Eu não tenho problemas com a chuva, apesar de estar fazendo um frio intenso. E você?

— Eu nenhum. Os meus pulmões é que não aprovam muito a ideia.

— Por quê? Você está doente?

— Tive pneumonia há alguns meses, mas acho que já estou curado.

— Não, Remus! Vamos voltar imediatamente. Eu te acompanho até a sua casa.

De fato começou a chover em poucos minutos. Apressamos o passo, mas, de qualquer maneira, cheguei ao prédio encharcado até os ossos.

— Está entregue — Sirius disse em voz alta, visto que o som da chuva abafava suas palavras.

— Obrigado — respondi à mesma altura — boa noite.

Aproximou-se de mim a ponto de murmurar-me:

— Boa noite, Aluado.

-x-

Acordei me perguntando há quantas horas eu estivera sonhando. Engraçado, aquela noite me parecia ter sido a maior de minha vida. Tinha a sólida impressão de que sonhara com Sirius, e, por mais longínquo que parecesse, era como se ouvisse a sua voz há apenas algumas horas. Há sonhos que são reais.

Tentei me erguer da cama, mas fui impedido por uma fraqueza descomunal. Toquei o meu rosto e imediatamente percebi que estava com febre. Seria possível que um sonho repercutisse em doença? Aquilo só poderia ser emocional. E meu emocional eu resolvia com trabalho. Levantei-me, então, e nesse ato tive um acesso de tosse. Depois de tossir por mais de três minutos, dei-me conta de que era indubitavelmente a pneumonia. Lembro-me que estava confuso por causa da febre, e as coisas reais se misturavam aos sonhos. Eu, naquele momento, não sabia se estava realmente acordado. Apanhei o meu roupão e, em chinelas, desci para a portaria, agradecendo que eles tivessem lá um telefone público, de modo que eu não precisaria apanhar o frio da rua. Assim, telefonei para a Sra. Heinz e expliquei que não poderia trabalhar, acometido que fora pela pneumonia. Sua voz também me parecia longínqua, mas entendi que eu deveria ficar em casa até melhorar.

Fiz um chá de cidreira e me sentei ao sofá para tomá-lo. Eu tremia tanto que mal podia manter a xícara segura em minhas mãos. Sabia que deveria procurar o médico trouxa com quem havia me tratado, mas não sentia vontade. Eu só queria ficar bem quieto, sorvendo o chá e tentando me aquecer com um cobertor, o que parecia impossível. Mas o silêncio, ao menos o silêncio era agradável, ainda que eu ouvisse o som distante de carros que passavam na rua. A lembrança do sonho me atormentava, e eu clamava por um pouco de paz. Era paz o silêncio daquela segunda-feira. Porém, um ruído desagradável veio quebrar a frágil tranquilidade que eu tentava construir: O interfone. Julguei que fosse o porteiro, querendo saber se eu estava bem, porque me vira trôpego e visivelmente febril quando desci à portaria para telefonar para a Sra. Heinz.

— Pois não?

— É o Sr. Sirius Black.

Por dois ou três segundos eu fiquei imóvel, segurando o interfone sem emitir nenhum ruído.

— Quem? — indaguei, desconfiando de meus ouvidos ou de minha sanidade.

— O Sr. Sirius Black.

— Tudo bem, diga a ele que pode subir.

Não fora um sonho, então? — Eu pensava comigo mesmo. Eu comecei, naquele momento, a me lembrar dos detalhes do encontro no dia anterior. Bem que me parecia muito real para ser um sonho, mas eu não tinha a ousadia de pensar que poderia ser realidade. Mas era. Quando vi Sirius à soleira de minha porta, com o mesmo rosto que eu vira há apenas algumas horas, então eu tive a certeza de que o destino me dera um presente que eu fizera tão pouco por merecer.

— Bom dia, Remus. O porteiro me informou o número do seu apartamento.

— Que responsável da parte dele.

— Não vá prejudicá-lo, é um bom sujeito. Não vai me convidar a entrar?

— Claro, por favor.

Eu estava completamente atônito. Depois que Sirius entrou, eu fechei a porta e permaneci parado no mesmo lugar por alguns segundos.

— Remus, você está bem? — ouvi a sua voz longínqua, que ainda me parecia vir de um sonho.

— Estou um pouco febril, mas não é nada grave.

Quando a sua mão fria tocou o meu pescoço quente, tive ímpetos de recuar.

— Cara, você está fervendo. Não, você tem que se deitar imediatamente.

— Tudo bem, eu já estive assim antes.

— Não, você vai se deitar. E não discuta comigo.

Pois bem. Deitei-me e me cobri até o pescoço, tentando inutilmente atenuar o frio. Sirius foi até o meu banheiro, depois voltou com o antitérmico, que tomei e depois dormi. Quando acordei, tive novamente a impressão de ter sonhado com Sirius, mas dessa vez ele apareceu antes que meus devaneios corressem soltos.

— Como se sente? — indagou.

— Acho que estou bem.

— Deixe-me ver...

E, novamente, o toque de sua mão me fez recuar para mais dentro de mim.

— Acho que você não tem mais febre, mas precisa de um médico para ver o que é isso.

— Eu sei o que é isso: Pneumonia.

— Então você precisa tratar.

— Eu estou tratando. Só não podia ter tomado chuva, mas já estou legal. Obrigado por se preocupar.

— Não por isso.

— Por que você está aqui, Sirius?

— Eu vim ver você. Parece que adivinhei que você precisava de mim.

"Quando não precisei?", foi o que eu quis dizer. Mas apenas me calei.

— Mas é bom que você esteja melhor.

— Sirius, depois de dois anos você resolve aparecer como se nada tivesse acontecido, é isso?

— Eu não resolvi aparecer, foi um feliz acaso. Aí senti vontade de te ver de novo.

— Não sei você, mas eu não perdi a memória.

— Eu também não. Mas, por todo esse tempo, eu pensei que poderíamos reatar a antiga amizade. Sabe, nós já crescemos e nos livramos daquilo tudo, não?

— É, acho que sim.

— Não quero passar mais dois anos sem te ver.

— Eu também não.

— Enfim, acho que morar sozinho tem as suas vantagens: Aprendi a ser dono de casa.

— É mesmo? Isso é inédito.

— Fiz até uma sopa pra você.

— Será que devo confiar?

— Talvez tenha um pouco de cicuta...

— Ok, acho que vou arriscar.

Passamos uma tarde agradável, como os bons amigos que fôramos há tantos anos. É claro que não recordamos aquilo que fomos a mais. Sirius, como sempre, conseguia ser tranquilo e indiferente a tudo. Mas, tê-lo por perto outra vez, era muito mais do que eu já ousara pedir.

-x-

— Você anda tão diferente, Remus...

— A senhora acha?

— Se não te conhecesse, diria que está apaixonado.

Então eu continuava assim, tão transparente?

— Por que acha isso, Sra. Heinz?

— Não sei, parece que há mais vida em você, mais ânimo. Mesmo o seu rosto me parece mais corado. Tenho certeza de que há uma moça por trás dessa mudança!

Ri comigo mesmo. Uma moça? Não, acho que não.

— Pode ser que a senhora tenha razão.

— Eu fico feliz, Remus. Não se torne uma pessoa solitária como eu.

Mas eu ainda era uma pessoa solitária. Sirius, apesar de nos vermos frequentemente, nada mais era do que o meu velho amigo. Tínhamos um pacto silencioso de não relembrar o passado. Até porque agora ele tinha uma namorada. Mas era bom que conseguíssemos manter uma amizade quase saudável. Eu, já mais velho, se não podia deixar de amá-lo, pelo menos já não demonstrava isso todo o tempo. Entendi, finalmente, que ter Sirius dessa maneira era melhor do que tê-lo com ódio ou não tê-lo de jeito nenhum. A Sra. Heinz tinha razão: Eu estava feliz.

O Beco Diagonal ficava mais animado na segunda metade de dezembro, quando as pessoas iam comprar os presentes para o Natal. Desde que começara a trabalhar no antiquário, nunca me sentira tão bem com o ir e vir dos bruxos alegres, com seus casacos de lã, toucas e botas de neve. Mas, naquela terça-feira, eu me sentia em harmonia com tudo à minha volta. Até o antiquário estava recebendo mais visitas que o normal, e eu consegui vender pelo menos um objeto para cada pessoa que apareceu. Ao fim do dia eu estava exausto, mas satisfeito.

— Bom o movimento, hein?

— Acho que foi o melhor dia, Remus. Fizemos um bom trabalho.

— Essa época é boa para as vendas.

— Você consegue atender a um último cliente?

— Mas eu já coloquei a placa de "fechado"...

— Foi por isso que eu perguntei se você atenderia.

— Espera... Ah, é o meu amigo.

— Então vá, meu filho, você trabalhou demais hoje. Quer saber? Estou cansada e não vou abrir a loja amanhã. Saia com seu amigo e vire a noite. Não precisa vir amanhã.

— Obrigado, Sra. Heinz.

— Não é nada, filho. Divirta-se, você merece.

Informei a Sirius que não trabalharia no dia seguinte, então decidimos ir a um pub em Londres. Um lugar que ele estava acostumado a frequentar.

— E você também não vai trabalhar amanhã? — indaguei enquanto nos sentávamos à mesa mais afastada.

— Não. Eu só trabalho quando a Ordem me dá algum serviço.

— James também?

— Também.

— E Peter? Vocês tiveram alguma notícia dele?

— Peter sumiu no mundo. Quando James se casou, ele mandou uma carta falando em suicídio. Depois sumiu de vez.

— Você acha que ele se matou?

— Acho que não. Peter não teria coragem.

— Uma vez ele tentou, você se lembra?

— Sim, mas... Bom, não sei. Não quero falar de Peter. Me fale sobre você.

— Não tenho nada pra falar sobre mim.

— Nenhum rolo?

— Não, já disse que não.

— Você faz bem, sabia? Estou encrencado por causa de uma moça que eu nem sequer amo.

— Encrencado por quê?

— O pai dela, aquele velho idiota. Ele acha que Claire não sabe se defender sozinha.

— Mas o que aconteceu?

— Você bebe o quê? Conhaque?

— Sim, pode ser.

— Então, o fato é que Claire tem um irmão bem bonito, até mais bonito que ela. Semana passada foi aniversário desse rapaz e eu estive lá. A festa foi no quintal, todos estavam no quintal, certo? Mas esfriou demais e eu fui até o quarto, que Claire divide com o irmão, pegar uma blusa pra ela. Deu-se que o rapaz estava lá, então, não sei como, acabamos nos entendendo...

— É, você não mudou nada, Sirius.

— ...E o pai nos flagrou e ficou louco. Fez um escândalo, acabou com a festa, me chamou de bicha e prometeu que vai me matar.

— Que horror, Sirius!

— Mas você acha que eu estou com medo? O que pode fazer um trouxão como ele? Sou um bruxo experiente, Remus, sou um auror. Consigo matá-lo com apenas duas palavras.

— Não o subestime. E você está falando como um Comensal da Morte.

— Não, porque não vou matá-lo deliberadamente. Só vou me defender.

— Você nunca devia ter feito isso, Sirius. Coitada da moça!

— Não tenha pena dela. E tome a sua bebida.

— Ela foi mais uma vítima sua.

— Não, ela não foi uma vítima minha. Nem ela e muito menos você. Eu sempre deixei claros os meus interesses.

— Estava no contrato comer o irmão dela? Era uma das regras ela saber disso e não dizer nada?

— Isso foi um deslize.

— Claro...

— E eu não comi ninguém, droga! Eu apenas estava beijando o garoto. Você acha que, depois de você, eu consegui me deitar com outro homem? Não, eu não seria capaz de fazer isso sem que me doesse lembrar de você.

— Que honra!

— Mas, sério, não vamos falar disso, ok? Eu quero saber sobre você.

Dei um gole profundo em minha bebida, e fiquei calado durante alguns segundos.

— Não tenho mesmo o que contar, Sirius. Durante esses dois anos, minha vida se resumiu àquilo que você vê: O Antiquário. Tudo o que eu tenho a contar está relacionado àqueles objetos velhos. Só. É insípido, não é? Pois é, mas é essa a minha vida. Eu sinto muito.

Outro gole. Senti que Sirius pegava a minha mão e não recuei.

— Eu nunca, jamais deixei de pensar em você.

— Por favor, Sirius...

— Eu estou falando a verdade. Remus, eu não quis ficar com você porque eu sentia medo de mim. Eu sentia medo daquilo que você me fazia ser: Eu mesmo. Eu tinha e tenho medo de amar, por isso vestir a máscara da frieza sempre me foi mais confortável. Por trás dessa aparência, Remus, eu sou descontrolado. Eu sou absolutamente louco por você.

— Isso já é demais.

Ao erguer-me percebi que o álcool já fazia algum efeito. Dei dois passos e Sirius me segurou pelo braço. Desvencilhei-me e aproveitei o momento em que ele deixava o dinheiro sobre a mesa, para então fugir. Uma vez na rua, acelerei o passo, mas ele não tardou a me alcançar.

— Fugir não vai adiantar nada para nenhum de nós dois.

— E o que é que eu devo fazer, então? Entregar-me outra vez, sem esperar nada de volta? Não, Sirius, eu já não tenho essa coragem.

— Eu também não quero isso. Mas, escuta, não fique longe de mim. Nós não podemos... Nós não devemos deixar essa amizade morrer. Ela sempre nos foi tão preciosa...

— Pelo amor de Deus, Sirius, não traga tudo à tona. Se você realmente tem alguma consideração por mim, deixe-me ficar longe de você.

— Certo, eu não vou infringir a sua vontade, embora me doa o coração.

Então nós nos olhamos firmemente por alguns instantes. Eu ainda não conseguia encarar aqueles olhos sem me deixar tragar. Sirius aproveitou de minha fraqueza e tomou os meus lábios que sempre foram tão seus. Não sei explicar o que me acometeu: Uma junção incompreensível de inferno e paraíso. Para que não sufocasse, eu me afastei alguns centímetros.

— Então a bichinha já está com outro? Você vai ter o que merece, veado de merda!

Foi rápido como um pensamento. O revólver do trouxa tinha Sirius como mira. Meu cérebro processou essa informação em um milésimo de segundo, e eu tinha apenas o tempo que a bala levaria para fazer o trajeto até o peito de Sirius. Mas eu venci os centímetros que nos separavam em outro milésimo de segundo. O meu peito foi o escudo.

Frio. Escuro.

— MALDITO! MALDITO! _AVADA KEDAVRA_!

A luz verde do feitiço, que provavelmente não acertara ninguém, rompendo a escuridão. Depois, escuro outra vez. Percebi que eram os meus olhos que se fechavam involuntariamente.

— Remus... REMUS, PELO AMOR DE DEUS!

Nunca pensei que veria Sirius chorar. Talvez não devesse morrer antes que visse...

— AJUDA! ALGUÉM ME AJUDA AQUI!

O frio era lancinante.

— Por que, Remus? Esse lugar era meu, porque fui eu que...

— Não — eu consegui dizer entre arquejos — nunca... Por você, Sirius, por você eu... Eu faria... Mil vezes.

— Remus, pelo amor de Deus, não fecha os olhos. ALGUÉM ME AJUDA AQUI, PORRA!

— Sirius, olha pra... Olha pra mim.

— Por Deus, Remus, você não pode fazer isso comigo. Perdão, perdão pelo idiota que eu fui. Eu quero ficar com você pra sempre, eu... Eu não posso sem você, eu te amo. REMUS, EU TE AMO, VOCÊ ESTÁ ME OUVINDO? NÃO FAZ ISSO COMIGO, PELO AMOR DE DEUS!

Quando os braços de Sirius me envolveram, então o frio cessou. Eu não tinha medo, também já não doía tanto. Morrer nos braços de Sirius...

Eu estava em paz.

-x-

_Caríssimos,_

_Este é o último capítulo, e eu sei que muitos de vocês estão querendo a minha morte nesse momento xD  
>Mas ainda não terminou, não. Há um epílogo que escreverei em breve!^^<em>

_Acho que posto até amanhã, ok? ^^_

_Anyway, aceito Avada Kedavra via review! :D_


	11. Epílogo

**EPÍLOGO**

Respirei profundamente e deixei meus pulmões se encherem com o ar salgado. A água do mar acariciava ternamente os meus pés. Era a sensação mais agradável do mundo. Eu estava tão absorto em contemplação que quase me sobressaltei ao sentir os dois tão conhecidos braços que me enlaçavam pela cintura.

— Como sempre, perdido em pensamentos. Aluado.

Eu sorri. Era bom sorrir sem o peso de saber que as lágrimas certamente viriam em algum momento.

— É tão bom viver, não é? Estar vivo para sentir... Eu amo tanto a vida, Sirius, que só abriria mão dela por você.

— Você nunca devia ter feito aquilo, Remus. Mas, como dizem, tudo tem um lado bom, não é? E quando eu vi você nos meus braços, entre a vida e a morte, então eu percebi que o meu medo de me relacionar e _me _perder era ínfimo perto do medo de _te_ perder.

— Mesmo que houvesse acontecido o pior, você não me perderia. Quer saber, Sirius? Cheguei a uma conclusão...

— Qual?

— Você nunca vai se livrar de mim.

— Como se eu quisesse...

O que aconteceu foi o seguinte: O tiro realmente me deixou entre a vida e a morte, e passei pouco mais de um ano hospitalizado. Creio que ter Sirius ao meu lado, em tempo integral, deu-me forças para reagir. Eu estava decidido a não deixar que a Morte me levasse. Eu, que tantas vezes clamara por seu socorro, rejeitava-a com todas as forças. E, como sempre, era por Sirius. Ele me enchia de planos, descrevia com detalhes a decoração que faria em sua casa para me receber. A sua simples presença já me enchia de incentivo e coragem.

E agora, aos vinte e oito anos, eu me sentia inteiro. Sirius, que tinha a mania de me quebrar em mil pedaços apenas para colá-los novamente, deixando-me cada dia mais desfigurado, resolvera enfim ter paciência e colocar cada fragmento em seu lugar. Deixou-me inteiro, limpo, sem um único arranhão. Consertando-me, ele também se consertou, de modo que ficamos dignos um do outro.

— E você está gostando de morar no litoral?

— É, você teve bom gosto pra escolher uma praia, Remmy.

— Tinha que ter, não é? Já que meu gosto para escolher um homem foi um tanto...

— Um tanto o quê?

— ...Peculiar.

Entreolhamo-nos e rimos.

— Acho que vou encarar isso como um elogio, Remus Lupin.

— Não tem porque ver de forma diferente, ou tem? Você é lindo, Sirius. Em todos os sentidos.

— Eu não acho muito, não. Mas fico feliz que seja só metade eu mesmo. Que a outra metade minha tenha uns olhos cor de âmbar tão bonitos...

— Mas você não muda mesmo, Padfoot.

Roubou-me um beijo rápido, do qual eu me esquivei por brincadeira.

— Então vamos indo? Ainda precisamos jantar.

— Tá legal, vou chamar o garoto. Ei, Harry, vamos para casa?

Eu o vi correr, eu o vi brincar com o afilhado à beira do mar. Havia tanta paz que eu mal conseguia acreditar que um dia já houvera tormenta.

Como é que vou colocar um fim? Acho que vou falar em continuidade. Eu sei que vai haver desgosto, a diferença é que hoje estamos fortes. A diferença é que vencemos os nossos medos. Agora, você que me lê deve estar se fazendo uma pergunta: "Como?" É simples: aprendemos a andar de mãos dadas.

Sabe, não existem mais regras...

-x-

_Ok, agora sim terminou! ^^  
>Perdoem-me por ter mudado um pouco a história e não ter deixado o Sirius ir para Azkaban, mas é que eu precisava MUITO de um final feliz *-*<em>

_Aproveito para agradecer aos que acompanham apenas e aos que acompanharam e mandaram reviews!_

_Espero que o final seja do gosto da Moony-Lizz, a quem eu presenteei com essa fic! *-*_

_Aliás, hoje é aniversário dela! Parabéns, amiga! *-*  
><em>

_E aqui eu me despeço... ^^_


End file.
